Quand Eros rend visite au sanctuaire
by Yzanmyo et Lilicat
Summary: Aldébaran se découvre, Mû essaye de l'aider à y voir plus clair. De son côté, Aphrodite fulmine. UR. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Quand Éros rend visite au sanctuaire.

**Genre :** UR, Yaoi, Romance, Humour, Two-Shot.

**Pairing : **Surprise ! Il faut être curieux pour le découvrir.

**Rating : **M !

**Crédits : **Masami Kurumada est le créateur des personnages et du monde. Les idées sont de nous.

**Warning : **AttentionLemons (HxH) en tous genres (vraiment tous !). Comme d'habitude, les scènes supposée choquantes seront signalées par le premier et le dernier mot en gras.

**Résumé : **Aldébaran se découvre, Mû essaye de l'aider à y voir plus clair. De son côté, Aphrodite fulmine.

**Notes des auteurs :** Après avoir sévies chez les chevaliers de bronze et formé le magnifique couple Hyoga x Shun, nous voilà de retour dans le fandom des Chevaliers du Zodiaque pour cette fois mettre ensemble quelques uns de ces beaux combattants en armure d'or à notre sauce ! Du romantisme, de l'humour, du sexe, et plus encore... Bref, un cocktail dont vous nous direz des nouvelles, on l'espère. Nous en tout cas, on s'est bien amusées lors de cette nouvelle immersion.

Et oui, comme on ne fait décidément jamais rien comme tout le monde, nos couples sont hors des sentiers battus. Mais ça mérite le détour, vraiment.

Bonne Lecture !

Yzan & Lili.

PS : On est deux auteurs bien distinctes, et les reviews sont notre maigre récompense... Les réponses aux revieweurs anonymes, ou n'ayant pas de profil sur le site, seront faites sur notre profil.

EDIT : Un grand merci à Rachel qui a corrigé les parties DM/Aphro.

* * *

**~ Quand Éros rend visite au sanctuaire ~**

Aldébaran souffla profondément, assis sur le canapé couleur chocolat du salon de Mû. Son ami, installé à ses côtés, le dévisagea sereinement, un sourire amène détendant ses traits.

- Allons, ne désespère pas. lança le chevalier d'Or du Bélier.

Le chevalier né sous le signe du Taureau passa une grande main massive dans ses cheveux, un air toujours aussi abattu sur ses traits.

Milo, appuyé au comptoir de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, étouffait tant bien que mal le rire cynique qui montait dans sa gorge. Une oeillade assassine dans sa direction de la part d'un regard vert foncé le dissuada de finir d'exploser de rire ouvertement. Mais avouons qu'apprendre que le colossal Aldébaran était tombé amoureux de cette brindille bouddhiste de Shaka avait de quoi être drôle. Milo tenta de garder son sérieux, mais c'était vraiment peine perdue.

- Non, mais... Il me verra jamais comme ça... Entre deux hommes en plus... Il est trop inatteignable... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi lui et pas une jolie fille... ça marchera jamais de toute manière...

Mû posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami dépité, et tenta de se montrer positif et rassurant.

- Tu sais, Shaka est tellement spirituel que je suis certain que le physique n'a aucune importance pour lui...

- Il garde tous le temps les yeux fermés, c'est une chance. renchérit le chevalier du Scorpion. On sait jamais, sur un malentendu, ça peut peut-être marcher. Fais toi passer pour bouddha, et là c'est sûr ça marchera !

Mû fusilla des yeux son compagnon hilare derrière son mug, pendant qu'Aldébaran s'effondrait sur son épaule.

- Tu vois ! Même lui, il n'y croit pas une seconde. C'est perdu d'avance... J'ai aucune chance, j'ai plus qu'à me faire une raison... C'est ma faute... Je suis stupide d'être tombé amoureux de lui... Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait mon compte. J'ai plus qu'à l'oublier...

Le regard assassin de Mû ne quitta pas Milo pendant qu'il tapotait gentiment le dos du géant. Le chevalier d'Or du Scorpion déglutit.

- Chouchou, le gazon du jardin t'attend. Maintenant ! dit Mû d'un ton tendre et faussement sucré au possesseur de l'attaque de l'aiguille écarlate, insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Sa remarque ne souffrait aucune contestation possible et Milo soupira, vaincu d'avance. Il déposa sa tasse sur le comptoir avant de se diriger vers le jardin qui entourait la maison non loin du temple du Bélier.

- Bon ben, si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver. dit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, son regard bleu piscine plongeant dans celui de son amoureux, intransigeant mais tout sourire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Chouchou, je m'en sortirais très bien sans toi.

- Sûr, Loulou ?

- Absolument certain. répliqua d'un ton ferme le chevalier du Bélier.

Le regard de Mû se posa sur le dos de Milo pendant que celui-ci sortait de la pièce, dépité. Il reporta son attention sur son ami toujours à moitié effondré sur son épaule, déprimé au possible.

- Allons, allons. Ne sois pas si défaitiste. Essaye de le séduire, de le surprendre, invite le au restaurant par exemple.

Le géant se redressa un peu dans le canapé qui grinça d'une manière effroyable sous son poids. Ses yeux marrons croisèrent ceux du chevalier du Bélier avant de se reporter sur ses mains qu'il joignit sur ses genoux imposants.

- Tu... Tu crois ? Tu pense que ça pourrait marcher ? Entre nous deux ? On est des chevaliers après tout, et Shaka... est le plus éloigné de nous tous de... de la réalité, tu sais.

- Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi. Tu es un homme admirable et gentil. Et puis, regarde moi et Milo. Tout peut arriver, qui sait ? Tu ne sauras pas si tu n'essaie pas.

- Je me sens ridicule. souffla Aldébaran.

- On es pas ridicule quand on est amoureux. C'est la preuve qu'on est vivants. Après toutes ces batailles et toutes ces guerres, c'est une chance. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Humpf... au restaurant, tu dis ? reprit Aldébaran à moitié convaincu par les paroles de son ami.

- Oui, par exemple, ou au cinéma. Montre toi tel que tu es, et charme le. Je suis certain que tu as toutes tes chances. Et puis, tu peux compter sur moi. Je serais toujours là pour t'épauler.

Mû tapota une nouvelle fois l'épaule du géant à ses côtés, lui lançant un sourire rassurant et encourageant. Le chevalier du Taureau esquissa un pauvre sourire en retour.

- Merci Mû. Tu es un véritable ami.

Aldébaran s'apprêtait à quitter la demeure de son compagnon d'armes, passant par le jardin pour saluer Milo qui tondait la pelouse. Juste avant de passer le portillon, il se retourna l'air soucieux vers Mû et lui demanda :

- Tu crois que Shaka aime les fleurs ?

Il ne vit pas le chevalier d'Or du Scorpion manquer s'étouffer de rire alors qu'il retournait vers sa propre maison après la réponse affirmative de son ami de longue date.

Après le départ du géant, Mû croisa les bras sur son torse, sur le pas de sa maisonnette. Il plissa le front tout en observant son compagnon qui ratiboisait religieusement la pelouse à grands coups de tondeuse alors qu'il s'étouffait toujours à moitié de rire. Sachant pertinemment que le bruit de la tondeuse couvrirait sa voix, Mû intervint directement dans la tête de son homme, usant de son don de télépathie.

- Tu as bientôt fini de te moquer ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

L'intervention quasi-divine qui résonna sous son crâne prit Milo au dépourvu, comme à chaque fois que son partenaire se servait de ce don sur lui. Il éteignit la tondeuse et tourna la tête en direction de la cosmo-énegie de son compagnon, tombant dans deux lagons vert foncés légèrement froncés.

- Ben quoi ! Avoue que quand même, lui et Shaka... J'y peux rien moi. Je trouve ça franchement tordant, pas toi ?

- Il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir. Je pense au contraire qu'il a toutes ses chances, et te moquer de lui ne l'aide pas. Comment aurais-tu réagi à sa place ?

Milo soupira, son adversaire marquait un point. Probablement qu'il n'aurait rien tenté, et aujourd'hui, ils ne seraient pas ensemble tous les deux. Et ça aurait été bien dommage... Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que Mû partageait sa vie.

Des souvenirs lui revinrent de son voyage à Jamir pour réparer l'armure du chevalier du Cygne qu'il avait lui même abîmée. Il avait fait ça en mémoire de son ami Camus, mort au combat. C'était lors de ce voyage qu'il était tombé sous le charme discret du chevalier d'Or du Bélier qui avait réparé l'armure où lui-même avait versé son propre sang. Il avait combattu à plusieurs reprises à ses côtés par la suite, et le jeune homme aux longs cheveux violets lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Ils étaient morts ensemble au pied du mur des lamentations lors de la dernière grande bataille contre Hadès.

Quand il avait été ramené à la vie, il avait pensé que l'existence était si courte, et bien trop précieuse. Il avait alors décidé de ne plus perdre de temps en tergiversations inutiles et s'était donc mis en tête de prendre les choses en main et, accessoirement, le Bélier par les cornes. Pour son plus grand bonheur, son compagnon avait répondu plus que favorablement à ses avances. Ils étaient ensemble depuis lors, coulant des jours paisibles en ces temps de paix après cette terrible croisade contre le Dieu des Enfers.

Le chevalier d'Or du Scorpion abandonna la tondeuse et la pelouse à leur triste sort, et se dirigea vers son partenaire qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, son visage toujours légèrement froncé. Milo reconnut sans peine l'expression à peine marquée comme les signes discrets de sa contrariété. Mû n'élevait jamais la voix, sauf dans l'intimité de leur couche. Glissant ses bras autour de la taille fine de son amoureux, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres fines.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets répondit à la tendre et chaste caresse, ses mains allant se nicher derrière la nuque cachée par une longue chevelure bleue.

- D'accord, tu as gagné. Je ne me moquerai plus. Mais reconnaît au moins qu'ils formeraient un drôle de couple.

Un léger sourire étira la bouche de Mû, qui concéda dans un souffle :

- C'est vrai. Mais ils seraient mignons, non ?

**~oOo~**

Beaucoup plus haut dans le sanctuaire, dans une maisonnette coquette et particulièrement bien entretenue, un autre chevalier était aux prises avec un drame personnel. Il avait beau chercher partout, mettant sa demeure sans dessus dessous, vidant consciencieusement chacun de ses placards et de ses tiroirs, Aphrodite ne retrouvait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir soigneusement rangé à sa place, mais l'objet de ses fouilles frénétiques restait introuvable.

Furieux, il jeta un oeil autour de lui, constatant avec effroi que sa décoration si travaillée était ruinée par des amas d'objets, magnifiques, mais totalement inappropriés à l'équilibre esthétique de son foyer. La colère du chevalier d'Or du signe des Poissons s'intensifia devant le désastre provoqué par ses recherches infructueuses. Debout, les bras croisés sur son torse, son pied battant le sol avec énervement, Aphrodite fusilla du regard ses effets personnels étalés ici et là, les accusant presque des pires crimes qui puissent être commis sur cette terre.

Résigné à ranger tout le désordre environnant, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleu-vert pâle s'attela à la tâche. Quelques heures plus tard, sa demeure ayant retrouvé toute sa splendeur, Aphrodite se laissa gracieusement tomber dans son canapé tendu de velours rouge. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ce qu'il voulait, et son humeur s'en ressentait fortement. Mais où était donc passé son tube de rouge à lèvre ? Il ne s'était tout de même pas envolé !

Le chevalier d'Or fronça son joli minois de dépit et d'énervement. En temps normal, il n'égarait jamais ses affaires, il y portait même une attention toute particulière. Une légère brise passant par l'une des grandes fenêtres qu'il avait laissé ouverte lui apporta le doux parfum de rose qui se dégageait de son jardin. Aphrodite se leva avec grâce et souplesse et décida d'aller s'occuper de ses si précieuses fleurs. Il finirait bien par remettre la main sur le précieux petit tube, mais là, il avait surtout besoin de se calmer.

Les rides de la contrariété pourraient bien finir par marquer la peau lisse et magnifique de son visage, et ça c'était hors de question ! S'occuper de ses magnifiques massifs le détendrait et lui fournirait un excellent dérivatif. Il récupéra dans l'entrée ses sécateurs et un joli chapeau de paille à larges bords ainsi qu'une paire de gants de jardinage avant de sortir sous le soleil. Le jardin autour du temple et de la maison d'Aphrodite était d'une rare beauté, et le chevalier en faisait une fierté personnelle.

Après tout, les fleurs carmines étaient la base de toutes ses attaques, et rares étaient les adversaires qui arrivaient jusqu'à son temple, la plupart périssant dans son jardin. Il calcula rapidement à quand remontait la dernière mort d'un combattant ici même pour vérifier que ses massifs n'avaient pas besoin d'engrais. Le résultat de son calcul le surprit. Il souffla, un peu déprimé. C'était vrai que depuis la croisade contre Hadès, ils étaient en temps de paix. Il ne ferait donc pas l'économie de nourrir ses plantations par d'autres procédés que des cadavres en décomposition.

C'était dommage quand même, les dépouilles putrides étaient le meilleur engrais qu'il connaisse. Ses fleurs n'étaient jamais aussi belles qu'en temps d'affrontements, gorgées des corps des vaincus qui avaient osé s'aventurer jusqu'ici. Le jeune homme à la longue chevelure bleu-vert pâle et à la silhouette gracile et androgyne, soulignée par un pantalon léger et une chemise blanche à jabot, s'agenouilla aux pieds d'un buisson luxuriant de roses et de boutons, coupant quelques bourgeons desséchés et quelques feuilles jaunies ou abîmées ici et là.

Les pas lourds du chevalier d'Or du Cancer résonnèrent sourdement sur le dallage de son temple. L'homme dans son armure rutilante s'arrêta brusquement devant l'un des murs de la maison de son signe qu'il défendait. Vide... désespérément vide... constata-t-il. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il y avait bien quelques trophées, mais pas assez à son goût. Il croisa les bras sur son torse puissant, trouvant que la paroi, faite de grandes pierres rectangulaires, n'était pas assez ornée de visages d'adversaires vaincus.

Un lourd soupir contrarié lui échappa. Les moments de paix étaient sa hantise car il s'ennuyait ferme. Pas un adversaire à se mettre sous la dent et à vaincre depuis des mois. Son armure allait finir par rouiller si ça continuait. En temps de batailles au moins, il pouvait continuer sa collection. Il y avait longtemps que les murs de son temple n'avaient pas résonné du fracas d'affrontements sans pitié et qu'il n'avait pas accroché un nouveau trophée fièrement arraché à un adversaire.

Il resta un instant immobile face à la rangée de figures installées sur la paroi, être inactif lui pesait. Aucun moyen de faire éclater toute cette puissance et cette énergie qui le parcourait, aucun moyen de laisser libre cours à sa cruauté. Enfin, presque... Il y avait bien les soirées qu'il passait avec le chevalier d'Or du Poisson, mais tout de même... ce n'était pas pareil... Lui, il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Sa soif de sang et son besoin de laisser libre cours à sa nature cruelle le décida à rendre visite au bel Aphrodite le soir même.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Quel jouet abominable, mais raffiné, allait-il utiliser sur son camarade ? La résistance à la douleur et le goût immodéré de ce dernier pour tout ce qui était précieux ne cesseraient jamais de le surprendre. Pouvoir épancher sur lui ses sombres pulsions durant les périodes pacifiques étaient bien la seule chose qui l'empêchait de comploter lui-même pour mettre le sanctuaire à feu et à sang.

Deathmask reprit sa marche désoeuvrée et sans but dans son temple, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il pourrait bien faire subir ce soir à sa victime consentante, savourant à l'avance la nuit qu'il allait passer avec son partenaire de jeux sadiques attitré. Un affrontement entre eux lors d'un entraînement dans l'arène, faute d'ennemis, avait ouvert les hostilités entre eux. Après le fracas de leur combat, ils s'étaient littéralement sautés dessus dans les douches attenantes au colisée, poussés par une soif et une fureur passionnelles à étancher.

Par la suite, une simple erreur de courrier les avait définitivement rapprochés sur ce terrain de jeux charnels. Un colis à l'attention du chevalier d'Or du Poisson était arrivé chez lui. Il l'avait ouvert par mégarde, sans vérifier le destinataire, mais la découverte du contenu l'avait amené à le faire. Il avait ensuite rendu visite à son condisciple, gardien de la dernière maison, le paquet sous son bras, un air goguenard sur son visage. Il comptait bien négocier son silence sur sa petite découverte perverse.

Aphrodite s'était révélé très réceptif à sa proposition de "collaboration". A sa grande déception, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de le faire chanter ou d'utiliser la force pour le convaincre. Ils avaient essayé le contenu du colis l'instant d'après, et beaucoup d'autres choses aussi. Deathmask avait découvert avec un engouement certain les penchants aussi cruels que les siens de son partenaire, mais ils se complétaient parfaitement, le Poisson se révélant d'un masochisme pervers qui répondait totalement à sa propre nature implacable et sanguinaire

Aldébaran marchait d'un pas tranquille, quittant sa maison et son temple, vêtu de sa plus belle chemise à manches courtes et de son plus beau pantalon de ville. Il emprunta l'imposant escalier qui menait au signe des Gémeaux, un petit bouquet de fleurs des champs dans l'une de ses grosses mains. Il avait longuement hésité avant de se rendre aux arguments de son ami Bélier, et il avait finalement décidé de tenter sa chance.

Des éclats de voix furieux lui parvinrent au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du temple du signe double. Il arrivait sur la plate-forme dallée devant l'édifice à colonnes quand Kanon sortit en trombe, sa colère lisible dans ses mouvements rageurs. Le jeune homme fulminant manqua de le percuter en haut des marches.

- Euh... Kanon ? Je peux passer ? demanda le Taureau poliment.

Après tout, il était coutume de demander le droit de passage au chevalier dont on traversait la maison.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus jeta un bref regard colérique au visiteur, détaillant avec une étincelle de surprise l'éclatante chemise hawaïenne que ce dernier portait. Il enfonça rageusement ses poings dans ses poches tout en descendant les marches que le Taureau venait de gravir.

- Fais comme tu veux ! lança t-il par dessus son épaule. Normalement c'était mon tour aujourd'hui, mais Saga a encore triché ! Débrouilles toi avec lui, et n'hésites pas à lui arracher la tête s'il refuse, ça lui fera les pieds ! Je vais vraiment finir par lui éclater la tronche s'il continue à me chercher celui-là ! Fais chier ! Je suis pas son larbin !

Aldébaran fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas trop quand les deux frères étaient brouillés, leurs disputes avaient le don de perturber la quiétude du sanctuaire. Depuis leur retour d'entre les morts, les choses étaient loin d'être calmes dans la maison des Gémeaux, surtout que Saga avait quand même assassiné le Grand Pope. Si Athéna semblait avoir pardonné cet écart de conduite au chevalier, son frère Kanon, que Saga avait lui même emprisonné à cette époque pour avoir le champ libre, avait du mal à avaler la pilule, obligé de composer avec lui pour se partager l'armure et la garde de la troisième maison.

- Ah, tant que t'es là. Je peux passer par ton temple ? Faut que je sorte d'ici sinon je vais commettre un fratricide ! lâcha Kanon tout en continuant sa descente coléreuse.

- Pas de souci. rétorqua le géant, reprenant sa route après un ultime regard un peu inquiet.

Il les entendait souvent se disputer, jusqu'à en venir aux mains parfois. Kanon déboulait souvent chez lui, vexé ou mécontent. Ils n'étaient alors jamais trop de deux avec Mû pour apaiser l'ire du jeune homme, la plupart du temps justifiée.

Heureusement pour eux, Kanon était d'un tempérament conciliant malgré tout, et il ne restait jamais longtemps fâché ou éloigné de Saga. Le Taureau traversa la bâtisse et croisa effectivement le frère jumeaux en armure, impassible, adossé contre une colonne. Un vague signe de la main lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait traverser. Aldébaran haussa les épaules et cligna des yeux en retrouvant la vive lumière du soleil, empruntant les larges escaliers qui menaient au Cancer.

Il ne lui restait plus que la maison du crabe et celle du Lion avant d'arriver à destination. Le chevalier commença à réfléchir et répéter à voix basse les mots qu'il dirait au destinataire du bouquet dans sa main. Il ne voulait pas paraître ridicule, la situation l'était déjà assez comme ça. Il devait se montrer charmeur... Facile à dire, mais pas facile à faire... Il soupira et reprit ses marmonnements solitaires, cherchant les bons mots qui sauraient convaincre Shaka d'accepter son invitation à dîner.

Il se reprit à penser à la naissance de ses sentiments à l'égard du chevalier de la Vierge. Si Mû n'avait pas été ami avec Shaka, ils ne se seraient probablement jamais côtoyés. Le disciple de Bouddha avait une aura si particulière qu'Aldébaran avait été intrigué au début. Ensuite, il s'était inquiété aussi. Shaka était si mince et avait l'air si fragile qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver le besoin de le protéger. Il avait conscience qu'il cachait une puissance insoupçonnée derrière ses yeux fermés et sa silhouette éthérée, pourtant à chaque fois qu'il le croisait chez Mû et passait du temps à ses côtés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'oeil.

Aldébaran était bien incapable de dire quand exactement tout ça avait pris de l'ampleur, mais le fait était que le jeune homme auréolé de pureté et aux longs cheveux si blonds s'était insinué dans son coeur, le faisant battre plus vite, rendant ses mains moites et le mettant mal à l'aise. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait détourné la tête pour masquer son embarras quand Shaka s'approchait trop près de lui.

Il avait finalement réussi à mettre un nom sur les sentiments étranges qui le bouleversaient à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son compagnon d'armes indien : Amour. La réalisation de ce fait l'avait précipité chez son ami de longue date et voisin, Mû. Celui-ci avait calmé ses craintes et son affolement, et l'avait convaincu de tenter sa chance. Serrant un peu plus les tiges du bouquet entre ses doigts, il poursuivit son ascension vers la maison de la Vierge tout en répétant soigneusement son invitation à aller au restaurant.

Deathmask s'apprêtait à quitter son temple, ayant déjà retiré son armure, quand du coin de l'oeil il avisa la silhouette massive d'Aldébaran. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là celui là ? songea-t'il. Le chevalier d'Or du Taureau montait rarement aussi haut dans le sanctuaire. Curieux, il s'adossa à l'une des colonnes de son temple pour attendre le brun qui se rapprochait. Ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées, ne l'avait visiblement pas vu, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

L'oreille aux aguets du Cancer perçut quelque mots qui éclairèrent la situation, lui soutirant un sourire sarcastique. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les fleurs soigneusement tenues entre les doigts bronzés du brésilien et un ricanement cruellement moqueur lui échappa. Aldébaran se tourna vers l'origine du rire froid qui venait de le déconcentrer, apercevant le gardien du temple à l'effigie du crabe.

- Ben alors, Aldébaran... Où tu vas comme ça ? demanda Deathmask d'un ton méprisant.

Pas du tout impressionné, l'interpellé répondit d'une voix bourrue :

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Tu me laisse passer ?

Le chevalier d'Or du Cancer s'approcha tranquillement de son imposant collègue :

- Je sors aussi... Je t'accompagne !

- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. répliqua le brun.

- Ah mais tu n'as pas le choix en fait ! trancha le chevalier au masque de mort.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, le Cancer lui emboîta le pas, les mains au fond des poches de son jean. Un rictus dédaigneux souleva les coins de sa bouche alors qu'il se délectait d'avance de la scène à laquelle il comptait bien assister. Il ne manquerait surtout pas de la raconter à son amant... s'il en avait le temps.

La présence de Deathmask à ses côtés n'aida nullement Aldébaran à se détendre. Il craignait un rejet direct et franc, et tentait tant bien que mal de s'y préparer tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'espérer. Son indésirable accompagnateur se mit à siffler une mélodie quelconque, énervante au possible. Soupirant bruyamment, le Taureau renonça à le faire taire. Dans son état de stress actuel, il serait bien capable de l'étrangler. Et ce n'était pas le moment de se battre avec le cruel Cancer. Sa tête était bien mieux sur ses épaules qu'éventuellement sur les murs de la quatrième maison du zodiaque.

- Hey ! Salut Aldébaran ! Deathmask.

La voix chaleureuse et enjouée qui les interpella ainsi attira l'attention des deux promeneurs sur Aiolia. Vêtu de son armure, celui-ci se tenait sur le parvis du temple du Lion et leur souriait largement. Les deux arrivants répondirent à sa salutation, l'un avec bien plus d'amabilité que l'autre.

- C'est rare de te voir par ici Aldébaran. Il y a un problème ? s'enquit le chevalier d'Or du Lion.

Avant même que le brun n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Deathmask répondit, du sarcasme et de la moquerie parfaitement audibles dans sa voix :

- Il veut inviter Shaka au restau ! Regarde, il lui a même amené des fleurs !

Surpris, Aiolia posa ses yeux sur le bouquet de fleurs des champs que son collègue serrait dans sa main. Deathmask ricana ouvertement quand les yeux noirs du gardien de la deuxième maison sacrée du sanctuaire le fusillèrent sur place.

Le chevalier du Lion regarda alternativement ses deux camarades, Aldébaran fixant avec colère un Deathmask méprisant. Il rompit le silence d'une voix froide, ses orbes posées sans aménité sur le chevalier d'Or du Cancer :

- Et toi... Tu ne vas pas voir Aphrodite là par hasard ?

- Oui. Mais, nous c'est pas pareil. C'est purement sexuel. dit nonchalamment l'interpellé. Je ne l'invite jamais au restau et je ne lui offre surtout pas des fleurs.

Prenant un ton plus sadique, il précisa :

- Je ne l'invite que dans son lit, enfin pas tout le temps. Et il préfère que je lui offre des jouets... bien spécifiques, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il conclut sa tirade par un clignement d'oeil complice envers Aiolia qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ce que tu fais avec Aphrodite ne nous regarde pas. bougonna Aldébaran.

- Dommage... je pourrais te suggérer pleins de choses à faire avec Shaka. soupira Deathmask.

Se tournant brusquement vers lui, Aldébaran s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement quand Aiolia coupa court à la dispute naissante.

- Ta perversité est écoeurante, Deathmask. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'Aphrodite peut bien te trouver. Allez, vous pouvez passer.

Le chevalier d'Or du Taureau ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'éloigna rapidement, espérant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son cruel comparse. Juste avant de suivre la silhouette massive du brun, Deathmask se pencha vers le chevalier d'Or du Lion et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux. Mais, dis toi bien que si tu touche à Aphrodite... Je te tuerai très lentement, douloureusement, et ensuite j'exposerai ta tête dans mon temple. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège ? Ta façon de le regarder ? Je vous ai à l'oeil toi et Shura.

Plus le temple de la Vierge se rapprochait, plus Aldébaran avait envie de faire demi-tour. Mais il était un homme, un chevalier qui plus est, il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Il ralentit le pas en voyant l'entrée entourée de deux immenses statues, un bruit de pas derrière lui le renseignant sur le fait que Deathmask l'avait rejoint. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Une grande claque sur son épaule et un ricanement moqueur le désespérèrent davantage. Quitte à se faire rejeter, il aurait préféré que cela soit en l'absence de public.

Shaka les accueillit, assis en position du lotus comme à son habitude. Sans bouger d'un cil, il s'adressa à eux d'une voix tranquille :

- Deathmask, Aldébaran. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Aldébaran prit son courage à deux mains pour s'approcher du blond et, incapable de parler pour l'instant tant sa gorge était serrée par l'angoisse, il lui tendit le bouquet de fleur qu'il serrait dans sa main.

S'il fut surpris, Shaka n'en montra rien et prit ce qui lui était ainsi offert, ses doigts fins frôlant ceux plus épais du brun. Délicatement, il porta l'association de fleurs à son nez et huma leur doux parfum.

- Des fleurs des champs... Excellent choix.

- … Tu veux... tu aimerais... je veux dire... est-ce que tu voudrai... je...

Deathmask éclata littéralement de rire face aux bafouillages du colosse brésilien, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de la part de celui-ci. Reportant son attention au visage angélique et impassible du chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, Aldébaran prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

- Shaka, accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi au restaurant ce soir ?

Le blond fut tellement étonné qu'il failli bien ouvrir les yeux, mais réussit à garder un visage impassible malgré tout.

Aller au restaurant avec Aldébaran ? Voilà qui lui paraissait totalement incongru. Certes, ils avaient eu l'occasion de se côtoyer, leur amitié commune avec Mû les amenant régulièrement à se voir. Il savait que son camarade était d'un tempérament agréable et profondément bon. Son âme n'était pas entachée par le mal, il l'avait senti depuis longtemps. Mais de là à passer une soirée entière en tête à tête avec lui... Il n'était pas sûr que se soit plus enrichissant qu'une nuit à méditer.

L'absence de réaction du blond augmenta l'hilarité de Deathmask qui ne se gêna pas pour se moquer d'Aldébaran :

- Non mais regarde toi ! Toi la grosse brute épaisse ! Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il allait te sauter au cou en hurlant "Oh oui Aldéchou !" ? C'est Shaka, il est bien au dessus de tout ça ! Ce genre de truc en plus, les fleurs et le restaurant, c'est pour les gonzesses ! Tu l'as pris pour une collégienne ou quoi ? Franchement, c'est...

- Avec joie.

La réponse de Shaka figea les deux autres sur place. Le blond lui-même n'en revenait pas. Il avait seulement voulu faire taire son cruel comparse. Il avait bien senti que le Taureau était blessé. Et, par amitié pour Mû, il voulait empêcher le sadique Cancer de se moquer des sentiments du Taureau.

Profitant du silence estomaqué qui s'était instauré, le chevalier de la Vierge invita Deathmask à rejoindre Aphrodite d'une voix douce ne souffrant aucune contestation. Ce que celui-ci fit, non sans marmonner :

- Quand je vais dire ça à Aphrodite, il ne me croira jamais...

Les pas du chevalier d'Or du Cancer décrurent, laissant Shaka et Aldébaran seul à seul dans le temple. Lentement, le blond se releva, le bouquet de fleurs toujours dans sa main.

Aldébaran n'en revenait pas. Shaka... Avait accepté son invitation. Encore sous le choc, il suivit le chevalier des yeux quand il s'approcha de lui.

- Merci pour les fleurs. Elles sont très jolies.

A ces mots, le chevalier d'Or du Taureau se sentit légèrement rougir.

- C'est rien... je savais pas si... je suis content qu'elles te plaisent. bredouilla t-il.

L'indien né sous le signe de la Vierge souleva légèrement ses paupières closes pour observer la réaction de son camarade à travers ses cils. Il le trouva touchant, ce colosse rougissant d'embarras. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il déposa une caresse légère comme une aile de papillon sur la joue rosée du brésilien. Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent largement alors que les pommettes du brun devenaient vermeil.

- A quelle heure devons nous nous retrouver ? demanda calmement Shaka, remerciant intérieurement sa parfaite maîtrise de soi pour ne rien laisser paraître de son amusement à voir la montagne de muscle avoir des réactions de collégienne.

- Hein ? Heu.. Ah oui, ce soir. Je passerais te prendre vers dix-neuf heure. Enfin... si ça te conviens. réussit à articuler le brun.

- D'accord. Mais ne te donne pas la peine de venir me chercher. Ce sera plus simple que ce soit moi qui m'arrête chez toi, non ?

Le ton tranquille et serein du blond calma un peu l'émoi d'Aldébaran, pas encore vraiment remis dû fait que son invitation avait été acceptée.

- Ah... Oui. Tu as raison. remarqua le brun.

C'était vrai que c'était plus logique. Pour sortir du sanctuaire, Shaka devait forcément passer par son temple, se morigéna le Taureau. Il regarda le combattant impassible s'éloigner vers la porte qui menait au jardin du temple. Juste avant de sortir, Shaka se retourna et, avec un très léger sourire, dit :

- A tout à l'heure.

- Ou... Oui. A tout à l'heure.

Le coeur en fête, Aldébaran reprit le chemin de sa demeure, réfléchissant au type de restaurant susceptible de plaire à celui qui avait définitivement volé son coeur.

**~oOo~**

A quelques maisons de là, Aphrodite enrageait encore après son tube de rouge à lèvre qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Sa séance de jardinage l'avait momentanément détendu, mais un détour par la salle de bain et un coup d'oeil dans le miroir avait suffit à lui rendre toute sa mauvaise humeur. Aussi fut-il plus qu'enchanté quand Deathmask se présenta à sa porte. Enfin il allait pouvoir passer sa colère et sa frustration sur autre chose que sa décoration.

- Hey, Darling, tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai appris en chemin ! lança le Cancer, narquois.

Les yeux bleu-vert le détaillèrent sans vergogne avant qu'Aphrodite ne s'approche d'un pas félin vers lui.

- As-tu touché à mon tube de rouge à lèvres ? demanda calmement le chevalier d'Or du Poisson.

Surpris par la question inattendue, Deathmask ouvrit de grands yeux avant de répondre :

- Euh, non... enfin ça dépend... lequel ?

- Le rose pâle, celui qui est empoisonné. répliqua Aphrodite en passant une main caressante sur le torse du Cancer.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant, cherchant dans sa mémoire s'il avait croisé la route du précieux tube à la couleur légèrement carmine.

Ayant soudain une illumination subite, son visage s'éclaira alors qu'il s'exclamait :

- Ah si ! Il était presque vide, alors je l'ai jeté.

- Tu as quoi !

Le cri furieux de son amant le fit violemment sursauter, son regard tombant sur le visage furibond de celui-ci.

Plantant un doigt accusateur dans le torse de son partenaire, Aphrodite se mit à hurler :

- Comment as-tu osé ! As-tu la moindre idée du temps qu'il faut pour le fabriquer ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à toi de toute façon. Mon rouge à lèvres ! Mon précieux rouge à lèvres empoisonné ! Tu l'as jeté ! Est-ce que je vais chez toi pour jeter tes trophées ? Non ! Comment je vais faire moi maintenant ? Il me faudra un bon mois pour en refaire !

Durant toute sa tirade enragée, le Poisson n'avait pas cessé de frapper de l'index le sternum de son amant, le faisant reculer jusqu'au mur derrière lui. Deathmask le fixa d'un regard de plus en plus chaud, pas le moins du monde impressionné par la colère de son camarade.

- Mais bien sûr, toi, tu t'en fous ! Le fait que j'ai dû refaire toute ma décoration, parce que je cherchais ce précieux tube, ne t'a même pas effleuré l'esprit.

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! conclut Aphrodite en giflant la joue du Cancer.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur le couple, le plus vieux des deux la tête tournée vers le mur, la main du plus jeune encore à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Darling... gronda Deathmask d'une voix sourde.

Aphrodite recula d'un pas alors que son amant tournait lentement son visage vers lui.

Un sourire carnassier éclaira le visage hâlé du Cancer qui poursuivit sur le même ton :

- … Tu m'excites !

Sans aucun autre avertissement, il se jeta sur sa proie, la plaquant sans ménagement à même le sol de l'entrée.

- Tu m'as giflé... Et je vais te punir pour ça...

**Le bruit d'un tissu **que l'on déchire ne tarda pas à se faire entendre dans la pièce, les récriminations du propriétaire de la défunte chemise à jabot furent étouffées par une bouche dominatrice. La langue du Cancer envahit sauvagement la bouche du Poisson tout en le déshabillant. En quelques secondes seulement, Aphrodite se retrouva complètement nu, étendu sur le parquet de sa maison.

A califourchon sur les hanches de son camarade, Deathmask retira sa ceinture et d'une main experte s'en servit pour lier les poignets graciles ensemble. Il les plaça au dessus la tête de son amant, attachant le lien improvisé au pied du canapé. Relâchant les lèvres maintenant rougies et gonflées qu'il n'avait pas quittées jusque là, il se redressa tout en admirant le visage androgyne dont les yeux lui lançaient encore des éclairs.

- Eh bien voilà ! Regarde ! Tu n'as plus besoin de rouge à lèvres, Darling.

Il pinça brutalement les mamelons à peine rosés qui pointaient sur le buste pâle du Poisson, lui soutirant un halètement d'envie parfaitement audible. Un sourire sadique étira la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'il ordonnait d'une voix sans appel :

- Retourne toi !

Tremblant d'anticipation, Aphrodite s'exécuta, tendant immédiatement sa croupe vers son tourmenteur. Deathmask plongea le bras sous les coussins du canapé et en sortit toute une panoplie impressionnante d'accessoires en tout en genre.

- Alors... Que vais-je bien pouvoir utiliser pour te punir aujourd'hui ? Le martinet ? Le fouet ? La tapette ? La roue à pics ?

A chaque fois qu'il nommait un objet, il le passait en de douces caresses sur les reins blêmes qu'il surplombait. Et à chaque fois qu'il effleurait la peau blanche, son compagnon gémissait lascivement, pour sa plus grande satisfaction.

- La tapette... Qu'en dis-tu, Darling ?

- Laquelle ? souffla le dit Darling.

Se penchant jusqu'à l'oreille d'Aphrodite, Deathmask murmura :

- Celle à tête de mort.

La réaction du chevalier d'Or du Poisson ne se fit pas attendre. Redressant brutalement la tête, il cracha avec véhémence :

- Ah non ! Elle est moche ! Je veux celle avec des coeurs ! Et fais ça bien, pas comme la dernière fois... tu en avais raté un, c'était affreux ! En plus, j'ai eu la marque pendant une semaine ! Tu n'imagines pas le calvaire que c'est d'avoir cette marque RATEE pendant UNE semaine !

Levant les yeux au ciel, le Cancer bougonna :

- Toi et tes lubies ! J'aime bien celle à tête de mort, moi. En plus, on s'en sert jamais.

- Parce qu'elle laisse des marques qui m'enlaidissent ! Imagine si quelqu'un les voit ? Ma réputation est en jeu ! répliqua Aphrodite d'une voix tranchante.

- Les voir ? Sur ton cul ? A part moi, y'a pas de risque ! bouillonna le possessif Cancer.

Mais, c'était mal connaître son amant qui avait toujours réponse à tout :

- Et si j'ai un accident ? Et que les médecins doivent me déshabiller ? Tu imagines la honte ?

Préférant se taire que de faire remarquer à son indocile soumis que le simple fait d'avoir des marques, quelles qu'en soit la forme, sur les fesses interpelleraient les docteurs, le dominant partit en fouilles archéologiques dans le canapé pour retrouver la fameuse tapette rose en forme de coeur.

Aphrodite fut interrompu dans son monologue contestataire par un coup sec et violent sur sa croupe, ses mots mourant en un gémissement lascif et bruyant sur ses lèvres.

- Et voilà ! Un joli coeur, Darling. susurra la voix grave de son amant.

Un picotement délicieusement désagréable parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, la roue à pics s'enfonçant ensuite sans ménagement dans son épiderme.

Masque de mort admira les petits points rouges qui s'étendaient sur le dos couleur de neige, satisfait des réactions de son partenaire. Levant le bras, il visa soigneusement la seconde fesse et abattit brutalement la tapette, laissant un coeur parfaitement dessiné sur l'épiderme laiteux. Sans attendre, il fit rouler la roue à pics sur les flancs sensibles d'Aphrodite, appuyant juste assez pour lui faire mal, mais pas suffisamment pour le blesser. Il ne préférait même pas imaginer la scène que son cher et tendre lui ferait s'il le faisait saigner.

Les coups sur sa croupe se firent de plus en plus rapprochés et violents, les picotements courant de sa nuque à la naissance de ses fesses suivant le trajet de la roue à pics. Des ondées délictueuses creusèrent ses reins alors qu'il ondoyait sous les attentions cruelles de son dominant. Sa verge dressée frotta durement sur le parquet lisse et poli comme un miroir, le frustrant par le peu de douleur que la surface plane lui procurait.

La souffrance jouissive exprimée sans complexe par les geignements d'Aphrodite excitait énormément Deathmask. Il jouait de la tapette avec dextérité et la force de l'habitude, alternant les coups sur la croupe de plus en plus rouge et les roulements acérés sur toute la surface du dos pâle. Les ondulations lascives du corps callipyge sous lui s'accentuèrent, lui soutirant un sourire sadique.

Le bruit d'une braguette qui s'ouvre fit frémir d'anticipation le chevalier d'Or du Poisson qui tendit encore plus les hanches vers son tourmenteur. Entre les cuisses largement écartées de son partenaire, Deathmask sorti sa virilité de son caleçon blanc à coeurs rouges, cadeau de son amant pour son anniversaire. Il lâcha la roue à pics pour cracher dans sa paume, étalant sa salive sur toute la longueur de sa verge avant d'empoigner à deux mains les hanches face à lui.

Un cri purement érotique jaillit de la bouche d'Aphrodite quand son amant le pénétra d'un puissant coup de reins, l'emplissant de son imposante présence jusqu'à faire claquer son bassin contre le sien. Un râle bestial lui répondit avant que son partenaire ne se déhanche en lui, alternant les mouvements secs et rapides avec des gestes plus amples mais plus puissants.

Son corps se cambra au rythme imposé par Deathmask, la sensation de brûlure sur ses fesses accentuée par le frottement répétitif de leurs peaux.

- Darling... tu es sacrément bon... Hmmm.

Le chevalier d'Or du Cancer accéléra la cadence de ses coups de boutoir, la vision de son Poisson personnel noyé dans l'extase le poussant plus avant dans sa propre jouissance.

- Haaaannn... Ché... Chéri... Hooo... Plus fooOORT !

La voix grave du soumis monta d'un octave quand la verge qui le vilipendait frappa brutalement sa prostate, déclenchant en lui une tornade incandescente qui le secoua de tout son être.

Un rire étranglé échappa au masque de mort quand les cris qu'il soutirait à son amant s'envolèrent vers des stridulations presque féminines. Il remonta l'une de ses mains jusqu'à un mamelon, dont le thélotisme était criant, et pinça sans douceur, le corps délié sous lui se tordant sous sa poigne.

- Haaaaaaa …. Ouiiiii... Vas-yyyyyy...

- Darling... Hmmm...

Aphrodite gémit de frustration quand les doigts maltraitants quittèrent son téton pour glisser sur son ventre plat et ferme, allant frôler son gland suintant et quémandeur. Il tenta vainement de pousser son sexe tendu dans cette main taquine, suppliant silencieusement son amant d'accéder à sa requête. Les langues de feu qui le consumaient étaient toujours plus fortes et plus brûlantes mais pas assez pour être libératrices.

Saisissant les mèches bleu-vert pâle de son soumis, Deathmask lui plaqua le visage au sol, et colla son torse au dos frémissant et couvert de sueur sous lui, y pesant de tout son poids. D'un bras, il maintint les hanches étroites surélevées, donnant des coups de boutoir toujours plus brutaux. La boule de lave qui grossissait dans son aine prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, son orgasme s'annonçant à chaque seconde plus imminent.

- Haaannnn... Ouiiiiiii...

Le chevalier d'Or du Poisson trembla violemment alors que les doigts de son compagnon se refermaient fermement autour de son sexe avide d'attentions, coulissant lentement sur toute sa longueur.

- Non, Darling !

Deathmask tira en arrière la tête de son amant, et s'accapara sa bouche, étouffant ainsi la plainte frustrée de celui-ci, alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de la verge au creux de sa paume. D'une langue conquérante, il alla chercher celle d'Aphrodite, l'entraînant dans un ballet sauvage, la soumettant totalement. Ses reins accélérèrent leur cadence infernale pour une ultime danse avant le grand final.

Perdu dans le tourbillon de sensations qui l'assaillait de toute part, Aphrodite laissa son partenaire le dominer complètement, s'abandonnant entre ses bras. La seule chose qui perçait encore dans son esprit était ce besoin de plus en plus prégnant de jouir, besoin qui lui était refusé par l'étau autour de sa virilité. Un hurlement déchira sa gorge quand Deathmask plongea ses dents dans son cou, le corps puissant sur le sien se tendant soudain sous l'orgasme.

Masque de mort se déversa en longs jets dans l'intimité étroite de son amant, mordant la peau pâle et fragile à la jonction entre la clavicule et le cou pour y étouffer son râle de plaisir. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre avant de murmurer à celui qu'il tenait à sa merci :

- A toi maintenant... Darling.  
Son poignet s'activa autour du phallus suintant d'Aphrodite au rythme de ses déhanchements, son sexe encore tendu glissant facilement dans le puits chaud et lubrifié par sa propre semence.

Le douzième chevalier d'Or bascula dans l'orgasme en une exclamation extatique peu de temps après. Languissant dans la torpeur post-coïtale, il sentit son compagnon se retirer et lui assener une claque sonore sur les fesses. Deathmask détacha les poignets entravés de son camarade et le prit précautionneusement dans ses bras pour l'installer dans le canapé. Il quitta la pièce, allant chercher des vêtements propres et un linge **humide pour Aphrodite.**

Quand il revint, il fut accueilli par un regard furibond.

- Quoi ? J'ai raté une marque ? s'inquièta-t-il.

- Pire ! rétorqua d'une voix menaçante son cher et tendre.

Soucieux, il observa attentivement le corps fin étendu sur le canapé, cherchant la cause de la colère soudaine dont il était la victime.

- Le parquet ! lui indiqua le maître de maison.

Suivant le trajet pointé par un index accusateur, Deathmask vit une tache blanche, facilement identifiable, sur le sol lisse et poli.

- Heu... c'est pas moi, ça.

- Mais c'est de ta faute ! Donc tu nettoies ! Tout de suite ! Et tu fais ça bien, hein !

**~oOo~**

Assis dans le canapé couleur chocolat dans le salon de Mû, les deux chevaliers d'Or se disputaient violemment la première place d'une course de voiture sur un jeu vidéo. Milo rageait, il avait beau s'énerver sur la manette, son personnage tombait systématiquement dans les pièges tendus par son compagnon.

- Ah... mais merde ! grogna t-il alors que sa voiture glissait sur une peau de banane.

Mû sourit doucement, tout en manoeuvrant habilement son véhicule sur le circuit, évitant les obstacles avec brio et semant des embûches à son amant. Un léger rire lui échappa quand le personnage vêtu de vert derrière lui partit encore dans le décor.

- Ben alors, Chouchou... des soucis ? dit-il, une pointe d'amusement perçant dans sa voix.

- Pfffff... fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

La course se termina sur une victoire écrasante du chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Milo jetta sa manette, énervé, et croisa les bras sur son torse, boudant ouvertement. Paisiblement, Mû se pencha pour ramasser l'objet. Avec un sourire, il demanda :

- On fait la revanche ?

Ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux d'un bleu lumineux de son amoureux qui le fixa un instant avant de se redresser soudainement.

- Tu as triché ! s'exclama t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son adversaire.

- Et comment aurai-je fait ça ? s'enquit tranquillement l'accusé.

- Tes pouvoirs télékinésiques ! Tu t'en es servi sur ma manette !

Levant les yeux au ciel, le tibétain soupira. Il tendit la manette de jeu au chevalier d'Or du Scorpion qui s'en saisit brutalement.

- Ok pour la revanche. Mais je te préviens, si tu triche... tu me le payera !

Sur ces mots, Milo se rassit dans le canapé et lança une nouvelle partie. Concentré sur le jeu et sa manette, il ne vit pas le sourire en coin de son voisin, ni le petit mouvement de son joystick qui précipita son véhicule droit dans le mur. Le cri de rage qu'il poussa ravit Mû. Un Milo énervé... voilà qui lui promettait une nuit délicieusement sauvage...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Scorpion dardait un regard furibond sur le jeune homme aux cheveux violets qui venait de remporter une nouvelle victoire.

- Je suis sûr que tu as encore triché ! maugréa t-il.

- Pas du tout. Par contre toi... soupira Mû.

- Quoi ! Moi ? Tu ne serais pas en train de sous-entendre que, MOI, j'ai triché ? s'enquit Milo, sa voix grondante annonçant une colère prochaine.

Mû se leva lentement, soutenant sans faillir le regard noir de son amant.

- C'est exactement ça ! claqua-t-il.

- Et comment j'aurais fait ça ? Monsieur j'ai-des-pouvoirs-que-j'utilise-pour-gagner-aux-je ux -vidéos !

- Tu m'as déconcentré avec tes marmonnements !

Debout, face à face, séparés par quelques centimètres seulement, les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent silencieusement, aucun des deux ne voulant céder. Soudain, Milo se jeta sur Mû et l'embrassa sauvagement, le soulevant dans la foulée pour le plaquer contre le mur du salon. Le chevalier d'Or du Bélier répondit plus que positivement à l'attaque buccale dont il était l'heureuse victime. La nuit s'annonçait bestiale... En même temps, Mû avait tout fait pour...

Pendant ce temps, dans un petit restaurant en bord de mer, Aldébaran et Shaka passaient commande auprès du serveur. Le cadre était romantique à souhait, les grandes baies vitrées ouvertes sur la plage laissant profiter les clients du bruit des vagues et de l'air marin. Les petites tables carrées étaient couvertes de nappes rouges, faisant ressortir les sets de table blancs aux bords dentelés. Un vase transparent, où reposait un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches, et un chandelier en verre complétaient la décoration de la table.

Le serveur s'éloigna et les deux chevaliers se regardèrent en silence. Enfin, Shaka gardait les yeux fermés, donc pas facile de savoir s'il regardait vraiment. Aldébaran se perdit dans la contemplation des traits fins et androgynes de celui qui faisait battre son coeur. Ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, son t-shirt blanc qui moulait parfaitement son buste finement musclé, ses mains graciles qui jouaient avec sa fourchette. Oui, Shaka était magnifique...

Shaka toussota légèrement, un peu gêné par le regard admiratif qui était posé sur lui. Tiré de sa contemplation, le Taureau se racla la gorge avant de demander :

- Le cadre te plaît ?

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres à peine rosées de son vis-à-vis qui répondit de sa voix calme :

- Beaucoup. C'est très joli.

Face à lui, le massif chevalier se détendit imperceptiblement et s'autorisa un doux soupir. Bon déjà, il ne s'était pas trompé en choisissant ce restaurant. Restait à voir ce que donnait la cuisine. Le serveur revint à cet instant là, des assiettes généreusement garnies dans les mains. Il déposa devant Shaka la salade agrémentée d'une épaisse tranche de fêta, et devant le brun l'assortiment de beignets fourrés au fromage grec.

- Bon appétit. déclara tranquillement le chevalier né sous le signe de la Vierge avant de commencer à manger sa salade.

Aldébaran répondit tranquillement à son compagnon de soirée et attaqua avec joie son plat de beignets. Il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé de la journée tant il était anxieux pour la soirée à venir. Il n'eut qu'une vague pensée pour l'énorme pot de glace vanille, noix de pékan et caramel qui l'attendait bien sagement dans son congélateur. Il l'avait acheté en prévision du refus de Shaka et aurait passé sa soirée dans son canapé en regardant des films niais.

Une douce musique retentit de l'extérieur du restaurant, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes hommes sur un groupe de violonistes qui jouaient sur la plage.

- C'est très joli, n'est-ce pas ? fit poliment remarquer Shaka.

- Oui. Tu aimes les violons ? s'enquit le Taureau.

Shaka réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

- Tout dépend de ce qu'ils jouent. La musique est un art subtil.

Le brésilien approuva et les deux chevaliers se lancèrent dans une discussion sur la musique, puis l'art en général. Shaka fut surpris de constater à quel point son camarade était cultivé et avait des goûts assez similaires aux siens. L'humour du brun l'amusa beaucoup aussi et il fut touché par ses attentions maladroites. Ce dernier se souciait de savoir si la cuisine lui plaisait, s'inquiétant de le voir aussi mince et avec si peu d'appétit, lui proposant régulièrement à boire.

De son côté, le brun appréciait la soirée en compagnie de celui qu'il aimait, le calme et la tranquillité de celui-ci le charmant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Quand le serveur vint pour prendre leur commande de dessert, Aldébaran en profita pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille. L'employé du restaurant acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de partir en direction des cuisines, laissant le couple improbable en tête à tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur déposa devant Shaka un yaourt au miel et aux amandes, et devant Aldébaran une assiette de pâtisseries typiques. Le blond allait plonger sa petite cuillère dans son dessert quand une musique douce résonna juste à côté de lui. Surpris, il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que les violonistes jouaient devant leur table, de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée grande ouverte.

Entrouvrant légèrement ses paupières, Shaka observa du coin de l'oeil, à travers ses longs cils blonds, celui qui l'avait invité à cette soirée. Vêtu d'une chemisette bleue qui mettait en valeur sa carrure musclée, le brun écoutait religieusement la douce mélodie des cordes. Un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux noirs brillaient, la flamme des bougies allumées sur leur table s'y reflétant. Le blond se surprit à le trouver beau ainsi, sans armure et l'air détendu.

La soirée s'acheva dans cette ambiance sereine et décontractée. Ils reprirent ensemble le chemin du sanctuaire, continuant à parler de tout et de rien, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit et de la présence amicale de l'autre. Un frisson parcourut le corps mince de Shaka, qui se frotta les bras inconsciemment. S'en apercevant, Aldébaran déposa sa veste sur les épaules de son compagnon d'armes.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir froid. répondit-il à l'air étonné du chevalier d'Or de la Vierge.

- Merci.

Le murmure du blond résonna dans le calme nocturne et le brun sourit simplement. En vrai gentleman, il raccompagna son invité jusqu'à sa demeure. A la porte de la maisonnette, les deux fidèles d'Athéna se firent face, puis le Taureau brisa le silence qui s'était instauré depuis quelques minutes.

- Bon, ben... Passe une bonne nuit.

- Oui, merci. Toi aussi. J'ai passé une excellente soirée. répondit Shaka.

- Tant mieux. répliqua le brun. On pourra remettre ça un autre soir... enfin si tu veux...

Shaka sourit en entendant son massif compagnon bafouiller légèrement sur la fin de sa phrase.

- Ce sera avec joie... vraiment.

Un immense sourire barra le visage hâlé du brun qui conclut joyeusement :

- Bonne nuit Shaka.

Puis Aldébaran tourna les talons et reprit le chemin de sa maison, le coeur léger, très heureux d'avoir passé une soirée en aussi agréable compagnie. Il ne vit pas le blond ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder partir, ni n'entendit le souffle que celui-ci lâcha :

- Bonne nuit...

Une fois seul, étendu sur son lit une place, Shaka repensa à cette soirée pour le moins étonnante. Il n'avait au départ accepté l'invitation de son camarade que pour faire taire le cynique Deathmask. Mais, au final, il avait vraiment passé une excellente soirée. Du peu qu'il connaissait d'Aldébaran, rien ne laissait soupçonner l'esprit fin et aiguisé, ainsi que la douceur attentionnée qui se cachaient derrière la montagne de muscles bruts et l'air débonnaire.

**~ oOo ~**

Aphrodite ouvrit les tiroirs de sa cuisine un à un, en faisant minutieusement l'inventaire. Au milieu des couverts soigneusement rangés et autres ustensiles, il posa sur le plan de travail d'autres objets divers et variés tels qu'une paire de pinces, des fouets et des martinets en tout genre, ainsi qu'un coffret de bijoux sexuels et autres jouets. Il poursuivit sa fouille jusqu'à tomber enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il saisit l'objet de sa convoitise entre le pouce et l'index, tout en tordant le nez.

Le rouleau de corde brune et rêche soigneusement enroulé atterrit à côté de ses plaques chauffantes. Le Chevalier d'Or du Poisson posa une marmite d'eau qu'il mit à bouillir, réfléchissant aux colorants qu'il avait à sa disposition. Le rouge irait bien mieux avec sa peau laiteuse que cet affreux marron particulièrement hideux. D'un geste, il jeta dans l'eau frémissante une grande dose de produit vermillon avant d'y jeter la corde qu'il avait préalablement dénouée.

Il touillait de temps à autre sa mixture, satisfait de voir les mètres de cordage prendre une jolie teinte rouge sang quand l'arrivée d'une certaine cosmoénergie dans les parages de sa maison lui arracha un léger sourire en coin satisfait. Le chevalier du Cancer ne tarda pas à entrer dans la petite maison proprette et le rejoignit, arrivant dans son dos et posant finalement chacune de ses mains sur le plan de travail, de part et d'autre de son amant qui n'avait pas même pris la peine de se retourner vers lui, boudeur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Deathmask, son regard se perdant dans les longs cheveux bleu-vert pâle de son compagnon.

Il dégagea la nuque masquée par les opulentes mèches soyeuses et mordilla la peau crémeuse à sa portée.

- Tu as osé m'attacher avec cette horreur ! Et les marques sur mes poignets étaient particulièrement moches ! grinça le Poisson d'un ton sans appel.

Deathmask sourit contre la peau souple et fragile couleur porcelaine.

- Je t'en ferais d'autres des marques. C'est très joli ce rouge, c'est vrai que ça t'ira très bien. Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas essayer ça tout de suite, ça me donne des idées. contra-t'il tout en observant les préparatifs "culinaires" de son partenaire.

Son bassin se colla aux fesses de son amant, les pressant doucement mais fermement.

- Si c'est pour les louper, c'est pas la peine !

Aphrodite se montra ouvertement revêche, malgré son corps qui se tendait déjà contre celui qu'il sentait derrière lui.

- J'aime quand tu es aussi maussade. ajouta le chevalier du Cancer.

Deathmask se fit plus pressant, plus entreprenant aussi. L'une de ses mains s'arrima aux hanches fines devant lui qu'il plaqua contre les siennes d'un geste possessif et dominateur.

Ses yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur la nuque pâle de son amant qui disparaissait en partie sous les longs cheveux turquoise pâle qu'il avait partiellement écartés. DeathMask fronça les sourcils, effleurant du bout du doigt la légère égratignure qu'il y avait là, juste à la jointure du cou gracile et des épaules. Son bel éphèbe adorateur de perfection n'était pas du genre à avoir ce genre de marques disgracieuses, son épiderme incontestablement râpé de la plus moche des façons jusqu'au sang. Aphrodite grimaça quand l'index inquisiteur insista sur l'éraflure qui n'était en rien dûe à ses jeux amoureux avec son partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le chevalier né sous le signe du Cancer, la colère sourdant dans sa voix.

Son amant avait-il laissé quelqu'un d'autre que lui poser ses mains sur ce qui lui appartenait ? Sa main puissante glissa autour de la gorge gracile du chevalier du Poisson qui ne semblait pas décidé à lui répondre. Il referma brusquement sa prise sur le cou délicat, surprenant Aphrodite. La cuillère en bois, avec laquelle celui-ci touillait sa mixture jusque là, chuta au sol pendant qu'il portait ses mains à sa gorge, maintenant clairement étranglé par les deux fortes paluches de son amant.

- Ghhh...

- Réponds ! Si jamais tu m'as trompé, je te tue de mes propres mains, tu entends !

Le chevalier protégeant la maison des Poissons se débattit dans la poigne impartiale qui lui broyait le cou, insinuant ses doigts entre les larges paumes possessives et puissantes et sa peau laiteuse afin de desserrer ces poings qui l'étouffaient.

- … ce n'est... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... parvint-il à souffler alors que des poings blancs commençaient déjà à danser devant ses yeux.

Il lutta pour aspirer un peu plus d'air dans ses poumons avides d'oxygène, sa tête lui tournant déjà. A ce rythme, cet abruti possessif et jaloux allait le tuer pour de bon ! Il l'avait pris par surprise, et se débarrasser de ces mains qui l'étranglaient était de toute première urgence. Aphrodite commença à battre le rappel de toute sa cosmoénergie pour se tirer d'affaire, parfaitement conscient qu'il était probablement bon pour se battre avec son butor de partenaire.

DeathMask, voyant les couleurs quitter peu à peu le visage de son complice de jeux sexuels en tout genre, sentit sa colère légèrement décroître. Pour qui il se prenait ! Personne n'avait le droit de poser un doigt sur lui, il était le seul à pouvoir le faire ! Dès le départ, ils s'étaient mis d'accord là dessus. Il ne prêtait pas ses jouets ! Il relâcha brutalement sa prise et son camarade tomba au sol, portant une main à sa gorge et toussant abruptement tout en aspirant goulûment de grandes bouffées d'air.

- Explique-toi ! cracha le Cancer à sa victime, prêt à lui sortir les mots de la bouche par la force s'il le fallait.

- Je... Je me suis... battu avec Milo ! Imbécile !

La réponse de son complice de joutes érotiques accompagnée d'un regard furieux sur sa personne le fit chanceler légèrement.

- Milo ? Pourquoi tu te serais battu avec lui ?! Je te préviens, si tu me racontes des salades, je te promets que je te le ferais regretter !

Aphrodite massa sa gorge endolorie, en colère, non seulement son partenaire ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais en plus il était sûr que demain il aurait une très vilaine marque violacée.

- On en est venu aux mains parce que je me suis moqué de lui. Il n'a pas supporté que je le traite de "Toutou à son Bélier" quand il s'est précipité derrière Mû après que celui-ci l'ait appelé pendant qu'on regardait quelques matchs dans l'arène.

L'explication faisant enfin son chemin dans l'esprit rageur du Cancer, ce dernier se rembrunit tout en se penchant vers son partenaire qu'il se mit à détailler de plus près. Aphrodite protesta avec agressivité quand les mains de son amant le parcoururent sans ménagement, ouvrant brutalement sa chemise qui se déchira sur son torse, et se posèrent sur les contusions qui marbraient ici ou là sa peau diaphane.

Il ne mentait pas. Les traces qui le constellaient n'étaient en rien semblables à celles qu'il pouvait avoir quand ils couchaient ensemble et jouaient tous les deux. Devant son emportement totalement injustifié, Deathmask se mordilla les lèvres avant de saisir Aphrodite par le poignet et le tirer brutalement vers le haut pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

- Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi... Qui a gagné ? lâcha-t-il tout en attirant sa si jolie poupée vers lui, l'emprisonnant contre lui d'un bras ferme autour de la taille étroite.

Aphrodite tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il poussa de toutes ses forces sur le torse contre lequel il était à présent littéralement écrasé, mais ça ne l'aida pas plus.

- Match nul ! Mû s'en est mêlé et est intervenu avant qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses ! Lâche moi maintenant, et fiche moi la paix !

Le visage furieux d'Aphrodite ne fit que rallumer la flamme de désir qui habitait Masque de Mort, surtout depuis qu'il avait été rassuré. Il coinça son amant plus étroitement contre lui et vola les lèvres boudeuses qui le tentaient tant et savaient si bien mettre le feu aux poudres de ses envies débridées. Son compagnon ne l'entendit pas tout à fait de cette oreille et lui mordit la lèvre. Un goût de sang emplit sa bouche, allumant un peu plus ses pupilles. Il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper...

Aphrodite se retrouva en un tour de main étalé sur le sol de sa cuisine, ses deux mains plaquées au dessus de sa tête pendant que son amant le dévorait littéralement malgré ses réticences et ses protestations outrées. Il grimaça quand une langue taquine redessina les contours d'une légère balafre sur son flanc, et rendit peu à peu les armes sous les attentions dont il était la victime. Quelque part, ça lui avait fait plaisir que Deathmask soit jaloux et ait réagit avec autant de virulence.

- Ah ! Je regrette d'avoir manqué ça ! Voir ton joli petit cul qui m'appartient s'agiter dans ton armure...

Les yeux d'Aphrodite s'arrondirent à la remarque ouvertement libidineuse et taquine lancée sur un ton de velours tout contre son oreille. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre vertement, brusquement soulevé du sol pour se retrouver jeté sur l'épaule puissante de son compagnon.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi. Je sais à quel point tu détestes que ton corps soit marqué de façon si imparfaite.

Aphrodite était maintenant assis, entièrement nu, sur le meuble qui supportait les vasques dans sa salle de bains. Son acolyte de jeux sulfureux avait su se faire pardonner et lui faire oublier sa mauvaise humeur, ne s'occupant que de lui, le couvrant d'attentions possessives et cajoleuses. Il frissonna quand la boule de coton imbibée d'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix degrés entre les doigts de son amant frôla l'une des égratignures qui couvraient son torse finement musclé.

**Son bel adonis **prit un peu plus appui sur ses mains posées légèrement en arrière et courba la tête en arrière alors que le Cancer désinfectait avec application et insistance l'une des légères blessures qu'il n'avait fait que frôler auparavant. Son amant trembla tout en se mordillant les lèvres sous la brûlure que devait provoquer le désinfectant qu'il utilisait. Mais, le Cancer savait qu'il aimait ça. Il n'y avait qu'à voir dans quel état son entrejambe était déjà.

- Hmmmmm... soupira le chevalier du Poisson en frissonnant de délices.

Chacune de ses coupures, chacune des petites blessures qu'il avait récolté dans son début de combat contre Milo fut soigneusement traitée par son camarade de batifolage. Il sentait avec une acuité perverse la cuisante sensation du produit sur le coton se répandre sur sa peau. Le ballet de la petite boule hydrophile sur lui et le regard chaud du gardien de la quatrième maison du sanctuaire qui l'engloutissait l'excitaient, et il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Le fait que ce soit son amant qui lui inflige ce soin légèrement douloureux ne faisait qu'alimenter sa libido perverse.

Deathmask observa sa victime dont il s'était improvisé l'infirmier. Les sons érotiques qui échappaient au chevalier installé avec une grâce toute sensuelle dans cette salle de bain à son image continuèrent de faire grandir son désir. Il savait que c'était une douce torture qu'il lui infligeait, et qu'il en faudrait bien plus pour vraiment contenter ce poisson avide et gourmand. Sa main libre se referma sur la verge qui commençait à se tendre fièrement sous ses attentions et il mordilla le pavillon d'une oreille pâle arrachant un léger hoquet à sa proie.

- Tu es incorrigible, regarde toi... souffla-t-il.

Aphrodite souleva ses paupières à demi-closes et se tendit légèrement sous la poigne dure et immobile qui emprisonna son sexe, presque à le broyer. Ses yeux bleu-vert pâle croisèrent les azurs profonds de son amant et il sentit son désir croître douloureusement dans ses reins, mettant tous ses sens à fleur de peau.

- Fais moi mal, Chéri. Fais moi oublier ces horribles marques qui m'enlaidissent. murmura-t-il.

Le sourire cruel qui fleurit sur le visage du chevalier du Cancer l'emplit de satisfaction.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres Darling. lui répondit son partenaire, le faisant trembler d'anticipation et d'excitation.

Les mains de Deathmask prirent possession de son corps, le noyant de douces tortures enivrantes. Il s'appliqua à gommer chacune des marques disgracieuses récoltées lors du combat contre Milo, les recouvrant des siennes propres, celles qui proclamaient cette silhouette callipyge comme sienne. La voix d'Aphrodite monta toujours plus haut et plus fort, ses plaintes sucrées, emplies de désir et de plaisir, se répercutant en échos dans la salle d'eau luxueuse et raffinée à l'image du propriétaire des lieux.

Le chevalier du Cancer observa, enfin satisfait, son amant à bout de souffle qu'il avait si onctueusement et délicieusement tourmenté sans pour autant le laisser jouir. Son très cher Poisson, si opportunément masochiste, se coula chaudement contre lui, tremblant et un peu plus serein, scrutant chaque parcelle de son corps redevenu un peu plus présentable sous les soins attentifs de son amant.

D'un geste souple et dominateur, Masque de Mort attira son amant à lui, l'ombre de la respiration erratique du combattant aux cheveux turquoise se réverbérant sur sa peau nue. Aphrodite avait profité des attentions qu'il lui prodiguait, en victime plus que consentante, mais n'avait pas omis pour autant de déshabiller peu à peu son partenaire au fil des occasions qui se présentaient. Une poigne féroce amena brutalement le chevalier né sous le signe d'eau à se dresser sur la pointe de ses pieds, une bouche dévorante prenant possession de la sienne.

Soutirant un nouveau gémissement douceâtre à son compagnon, Deathmask l'entraîna vers la cabine de douche. Il avait tout à fait conscience que le mélange de désinfectant, de moiteur et autres humeurs corporelles qui parsemait à présent l'épiderme laiteux n'était pas vraiment du goût de son partenaire obnubilé par le soin qu'il portait à son apparence. Leurs corps s'épousèrent dans l'espace étroit, délimité par les parois vitrées et transparentes.

Un gémissement quémandeur retentit sourdement, s'élevant vers le plafond avec emphase quand Deathmask frôla la virilité fièrement tendue de désir de son amant.

- Sois patient Darling, je vais d'abord te laver... bien en profondeur, gronda le porteur de l'armure du signe du crabe d'une voix où perçait son propre désir.

Aphrodite posa une main fine et fraîche sur le torse musclé qui lui faisait face et plongea ses iris bleu-vert pâle dans le regard carnassier de son vis-à-vis.

- Chéri, j'en meurs d'envie, minauda-t-il, attisé par les caresses douces amères dont il avait été précédemment la proie.

Il repoussa doucement l'auguste stature imposante de son amant et décrocha discrètement le pommeau de douche de son support d'une main fugitive derrière son dos.

- Mais seulement après... que tu m'aies profondément satisfait.

D'un geste sûr, souple, et plein de grâce, il poussa plus fermement sur le plexus solaire de son amant et, en un mouvement habille, faucha ses pieds d'un coup de talon particulièrement bien placé. Masque de Mort n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et trébucha lourdement sur le sol de la douche, se retrouvant assis sur son séant. Aphrodite saisit rapidement les larges poignets de son compagnon d'armes, qui était devenu bien plus que cela aujourd'hui, et enroula fermement le tuyau couleur anthracite autour des articulations puissantes.

La cosmoénergie du Cancer flamboya immédiatement dans la pièce, tout autant que ses récriminations furieuses, mais le chevalier du Poisson ne se laissa pas démonter par l'étalage de colère brutale qui explosa chez le possesseur de la mortelle attaque des cercles d'Hadès. Il se pencha aimablement sur celui qui était à présent clairement en position de victime et enjamba les cuisses athlétiques. Un nouveau grognement furieux résonna dans la salle de bain, précédé d'une courte plainte mielleuse.

Masque de Mort grinça des dents, son impérieuse envie de tuer ou de punir sévèrement sur le champ son amant pour le tour pendable qu'il venait de lui jouer engloutie par la sensation chaude et enivrante de cette intimité avide qui engouffra sans hésitation aucune son sexe tumescent. D'un souple mouvement de hanches, Aphrodite s'était agenouillé sur lui, s'empalant d'une traite sur son membre, ses doigts qu'il avait coulés dans ses mèches bleues se crispant drastiquement.

- Mmmh... Oui... laissa échapper le Poisson à califourchon sur sa victime, enfin satisfait.

Les sensations qui le parcouraient le grisèrent et le firent frissonner tout entier.

- Hnnn... Je me vengerai, Darling.

Les menaces tout à fait réelles sous-entendues par les paroles grondantes de la voix de velours aux accents rageurs ne firent qu'exciter un peu plus le chevalier raffiné.

- J'y compte bien, Chéri, susurra-t-il.

La bouche chaude et déjà vengeresse de son partenaire dévora sa gorge alors qu'Aphrodite poussait lentement sur ses cuisses qui encadraient celles de son amant pour se soulever. Son propre mouvement lui soutira un long gémissement jouissif alors qu'il s'accrochait à la nuque du Cancer. Ses reins entamèrent peu à peu une danse diabolique et torride qui déclencha en lui un torrent de sensations concupiscentes.

Deathmask marqua de rouge le cou laiteux et quand il en eut l'opportunité, il mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure de son amant venu chercher sa bouche. Un goût métallique se répandit dans sa cavité buccale alors qu'il soumettait la langue de son amant au joug de la sienne. Il vit avec une satisfaction intense un mince filet de sang couler le long du menton de sa proie devenue indocile. La plainte désireuse et quémandeuse qu'il but aux lèvres fines qu'il avait malmenées l'électrisa tout autant que le fourreau étroit qui coulissait sur sa virilité, mettant à mal sa résistance pendant que sa victime prenait son pied sans son consentement.

Dans un élan de fierté et d'autorité bafouée, le Cancer se concentra malgré les vagues de sensations sulfureuses qui l'assaillaient, augmentant la pression qui chauffait ses reins. Son cher et tendre Poisson ne perdait rien pour attendre, se promit-il intérieurement. Il fit appel à son pouvoir de télékinésie et desserra la prise du tuyau de douche qui entravait ses poignets. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse le contrôle à son impétueux amant bien trop gourmand.

Aphrodite bascula soudainement en arrière, trop perdu dans les ondées ardentes qui le parcouraient pour réaliser vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il se retrouva brutalement plaqué au sol, son partenaire reprenant les commandes de leur rapport qu'il avait si artistiquement et sournoisement entamé. Une poigne de fer broya ses poignets qui furent plaqués loin au-dessus de sa tête et les coups de reins qui l'amenaient toujours plus près de la jouissance devinrent lents et absolument torturants.

- Tu vas me le payer au centuple, claqua le Cancer, s'assurant qu'il avait définitivement la maîtrise de l'union de leurs deux corps enfiévrés.

- Ahnnn... Oh oui, Chéri... vas-y punis moi... Mmmh... Ah... J'ai vraiment été... un vilain garçon, rétorqua le chevalier amateur de roses.

- Ne viens surtout pas te plaindre après. Quand on me cherche, on me trouve, bougonna Masque de Mort.

Un cri spontané s'échappa de ses lèvres fines et le chevalier d'Or du Poisson se tendit quand une nouvelle gifle sonore s'abattit sans ménagement sur sa croupe. Il tira inconsciemment sur ses poignets, attaché au robinet de sa baignoire par du ruban adhésif que son tortionnaire avait déniché dans l'armoire à pharmacie de sa salle de bain. A quatre pattes dans le bassin ovale et blanc, son amant debout derrière lui, il subissait son châtiment pour avoir osé profiter de la situation un peu plus tôt.

Une nouvelle perception cuisante s'ajouta aux précédentes qui marbraient ses fesses qu'il savait d'expérience parfaitement parées du plus joli des rouge cramoisi. Il ne voulait les traces de leurs ébats sur son corps pas autrement que parfaites, toutes à son image, et son partenaire s'emploierait consciencieusement à ce qu'il en soit ainsi. Une exclamation bruyante transie de plaisir sulfureux et brûlant franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors que cette paume si large et si vindicative s'abattait encore sur sa croupe frémissante.

Un sourire satisfait et carnassier s'étendit sur les traits de Deathmask qui se pencha sur le corps à sa merci, glissant sa main sur la marque parfaite qu'il venait de réaliser. Cette fois, son amant n'aurait pas de quoi se plaindre, il allait y veiller. L'épiderme laiteux malmené se couvrit de chair de poule, le souffle de sa victime consentante devenant plus précipité. Le chevalier d'Or du Cancer se lécha les lèvres, un éclair vorace pour la silhouette tentatrice agenouillée devant lui passant dans ses yeux bleu piscine.

Son souffre-douleur enchanteur était si beau, son visage tendu de plaisir douloureux, ses mamelons érigés, gonflés et rougis par ses caresses et les attentions vicieuses dont il les avait savamment abreuvés. La virilité de son amant était immanquable, l'érection bien visible entre ses cuisses fuselées. Mais Deathmask s'était aussi particulièrement bien occupé de cet endroit, le rendant aussi lisse que celui d'un nouveau-né. Malgré les exclamations outragées de son amant qui s'était retrouvé à son tour ligoté avec le tuyaux de douche, il l'avait intégralement rasé.

Un coup sec de son poignet et sa paume mordit encore la chair couleur de neige sur un globe de chair frémissant, arrachant un nouveau gémissement doux amer à sa victime. Deathmask n'aimait rien tant que le faire crier jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne se brise et ne s'enroue. Mais peu importait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui faire subir, le chevalier du Poisson le suppliait rarement, bien trop fier. Une nouvelle marque flamboyante para la croupe de la silhouette callipyge, vite suivie d'une autre et d'une autre encore.

Aphrodite se cambra avec un geignement jouissif et douloureux. Seul le Cancer savait comment magnifier son corps de dieu grec et le parer de la plus agréable des façons, même s'il avait encore des progrès à faire afin que toutes les traces de leurs jeux soient absolument parfaites. Le Poisson ne pouvait nier que son amant mettait du coeur à l'ouvrage et pouvait s'avérer un élève particulièrement appliqué et énergique.

Deathmask se délecta de la vue de son amant, soumis à son bon vouloir, chose qui n'arrivait que lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble. Abattant avec force la paume de sa main sur la croupe tendue, il grogna de satisfaction en entendant le cri douloureusement lascif de son partenaire. Il se pencha sur le corps pâle arc-bouté dans la baignoire, collant son torse contre le dos frémissant. D'une main experte, il guida son érection entre les fesses devenues toutes aussi rouges que les roses préférées de son partenaire.

Un tressaillement conquis le traversa quand le chevalier au signe d'eau sentit son diligent bourreau le prendre. Les doigts bronzés s'enfoncèrent sans ménagement dans ses flancs et son intimité s'ouvrit sous la poussée franche et sans aménités dont il fut plus que complaisamment la victime, tendant sa croupe vers l'arrière. Son cri exalté et hautement satisfait résonna dans la pièce au décor raffiné. Les tourments qui l'attendaient maintenant seraient plus savoureux et délicieux que les précédents, le portant toujours plus loin dans son extase sulfureuse.

Les coups de boutoir sans merci du Cancer furent rythmés par les exclamations sucrées et concupiscentes qu'il soutirait au Poisson, fessant encore de temps à autre son adorable croupe. Le Sicilien ne se lasserait jamais de châtier son compagnon d'armes si obsédé ,si tentateur, et aussi machiavélique que lui. Ils s'entendaient à merveille sur ce plan là au moins, et chacune des deux partie y trouvait largement son compte.

Assouvissant leurs plus sombres désirs respectifs, leur étreinte fut à leur image, sauvage et barbare, tant et si bien qu'Aphrodite perdit presque conscience sous le trop plein d'émotions et de jouissance, sa voix devenue rauque et son souffle haché. DeathMask le libéra avec soin du ruban adhésif et récupéra le corps exsangue mais rassasié qu'il emporta entre ses bras puissants jusqu'à **la chambre à coucher.**

Étendu sur le lit, son esprit totalement cotonneux, Aphrodite savoura sa descente lascive des cimes où son coït l'avait volcaniquement transporté. Les larges mains chaudes de Masque de Mort parcoururent son corps repus et saoulé de plaisir en d'ultimes caresses fantomatiques et apaisantes. Une brise légère souffla dans la pièce, le faisant frissonner. Une réalisation soudaine le traversa, le tirant de sa langueur post-coïtale et il se redressa sur un coude, observant son entrejambe avec consternation.

DeathMask vit avec amusement le visage angélique de son partenaire, pourtant épuisé quelques secondes auparavant, se froisser de colère.

- Tu as... Tu as tout enlevé ! râla le fier combattant à la chevelure bleu-vert pâle. C'est horrible ! Je t'avais dit de faire ça en forme de pétale de rose ! C'est toujours comme ça que je le fais ! C'est moche comme ça ! C'est pourtant pas difficile à faire ni à comprendre ! Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'esthétique ! Espèce de...

Le chevalier d'Or du Cancer attrapa avec facilité le poing vengeur qui menaçait de s'abattre sur lui et couvrit le corps délié de son amant du sien avant de ravir ses lèvres avec passion. La colère de son compagnon venait de renouveler la flamme de son désir.

- La prochaine fois, Darling, conclut-il tout en soumettant son partenaire de jeux sulfureux à une nouvelle joute buccale à laquelle celui-ci se soumit, non sans tenter de continuer à râler.

Ses paroles vindicatives furent étouffées et rapidement balayées par l'envie qui revint tenailler ses reins.

**~oOo~**

- Mélanger deux cent grammes de farine et cent grammes de sucre. lut Mû.

- Ok. répondit Aldébaran.

Assis sur un tabouret haut, Milo lisait le journal du jour; ou plutôt : faisait semblant de lire le journal. Le spectacle qui se déroulait dans la cuisine de son compagnon attirait bien plus son intérêt que le sauvetage héroïque d'un chat par les pompiers du village du coin.

De l'autre côté du bar, où était accoudé Milo, Mû et Aldébaran faisaient la cuisine. Tous deux vêtus d'un tablier blanc à fines rayures bleues, ils s'étaient soigneusement réparti les tâches : Mû lisait la recette et Aldébaran l'exécutait. Si le tablier seyait parfaitement au chevalier d'Or du Bélier, celui du Taureau était bien trop petit pour la carrure imposante du brun.

- Séparer les blancs des jaunes de trois oeufs.

La voix calme de son compagnon tira le Scorpion de ses considérations vestimentaires et ramena son attention sur la préparation culinaire.

- Au fait... vous faites quoi ? s'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu.

L'air gêné du plus grand des deux cuisiniers le fit légèrement tiquer. Se tournant vers son amant, il l'interrogea du regard. Avec un soupir, ce dernier répondit, presque à contre coeur :

- Un gâteau au chocolat.

Un sourire gourmand étira les lèvres minces du jeune homme.

- J'adore le chocolat. C'est pour ce soir ? demanda t-il.

Il était un peu étonné que Mû ne l'ai pas averti qu'ils avaient des invités ce soir, mais après tout... pourquoi pas. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas organisé un repas avec leurs amis. Il se figea en voyant l'air un peu embarrassé de son amoureux.

- C'est pour l'anniversaire de Shaka...

- Hein ? s'étonna t-il. Mais il ne le fête jamais ! On fait une fête surprise ?

- Non. Aldébaran veut offrir ce gâteau à Shaka... pour son anniversaire. expliqua calmement le Bélier.

Milo, incrédule, fixa le géant brésilien. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent intensément alors que sa lèvre inférieure vacilla.

- Tu... Tu veux dire que … Shaka va devoir manger un gâteau au chocolat entier... tout seul ?!

La voix tremblotante du Scorpion fit culpabiliser les deux pâtissiers. Après tout, l'amour de Milo pour le chocolat n'avait d'égal que celui qu'il portait à son amant. Aldébaran s'empressa de proposer :

- On peut en faire un pour toi aussi... on a assez d'ingrédients.

Mû approuva d'un léger signe de tête, ses yeux verts emplis de remords posés sur celui qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques années maintenant. A leur grande surprise, Milo éclata de rire. Un rire bruyant qui le fit se tordre sur le tabouret, manquant tomber sous ses mouvements désordonnés. Plié en deux, une main posée sur son ventre et l'autre tapant frénétiquement sur le bar, le Scorpion pleurait de rire.

Le chevalier d'Or du Taureau jeta un regard surpris vers son camarade aux cheveux violets qui, les bras croisés sur le torse, dardait un oeil furibond vers sa douce moitié.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? osa t-il demander.

- Milo...

La voix froide de son amoureux, qui l'avait appelé par son prénom, chose rare et de mauvais augure pour lui, calma instantanément l'hilarité du Scorpion. Le battement énervé du pied du Bélier sur le carrelage de la cuisine le fit déglutir difficilement.

Bon, cette fois, il avait visiblement réussi à faire sortir l'impassible Mû de ses gonds.

- Oui ? tenta t-il doucement, tout en croisant les yeux verts et colériques de son compagnon.

- Et si tu allais faire les courses ? suggéra le Bélier.

Milo jeta un oeil dubitatif au plan de travail où s'étalaient divers ingrédients.

- Il vous manque quelque chose ? s'étonna t-il.

- Oui. De l'air et du calme.

Le ton ferme et sans appel fit se tasser sur lui-même le chevalier d'Or du Scorpion. Il vit Mû écrire rapidement sur un bout de papier avant de le lui tendre.

- Et pendant que tu vas t'aérer l'esprit, profites en pour nous ramener ça !

Sans un mot, Milo quitta la pièce, les mains enfoncées au fond de ses poches et la tête basse.

Aldébaran, un peu embêté d'avoir était la cause involontaire d'une dispute entre ses deux amis, réprimanda gentiment Mû :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu y as été un peu fort...

Le Bélier se retourna vers son voisin et le fusilla des yeux. Le brun baissa immédiatement ses pupilles noires vers le plan de travail et saisit un oeuf.

- Alors séparer les blancs des jaunes... marmonna t-il, peu enclin à subir les foudres de son camarade.

Milo poussa la porte de la supérette du village et s'engagea dans les allées, son panier sous le bras. Il jeta un oeil sur la liste donnée par son compagnon et grommela :

- De l'air et du calme... si on peut même plus rire... tout ça pour ce foutu Shaka. Je suis sûr qu'en plus il n'aime pas le chocolat. Tout ce bon chocolat... perdu... j'en voulais moi du chocolat.

Ses pas lourds et pesants le portèrent vers le rayon confiserie où s'étalait un nombre impressionnant de tablettes de... chocolat.

Un coup d'oeil à droite, un coup d'oeil à gauche... personne. Sans hésitation, le Scorpion se saisit de la plus grosse tablette du rayon. Il allait la mettre dans son panier quand la voix de son amant résonna dans sa tête :

- Et ne prend pas de chocolat... on en a encore plein les placards !

- Graaa... râla le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Mais arrête de faire ça ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Rageur, il ramassa l'objet du délit qu'il avait fait tomber sous le coup de la surprise, le reposa sur la gondole, et se détourna pour se mettre en quête de ce qui était écrit sur la liste. Son panier fut rapidement rempli par les denrées manquantes : vermicelles en chocolat colorés, sucre glace, bougies, et des chamallows. Toujours en maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante sur le despotisme de son petit ami, Milo se dirigea vers la caisse.

Il y était presque quand Mû apparut soudainement devant lui, toujours vêtu de son tablier. Le Scorpion sursauta à l'apparition impromptue et recula d'un pas. Son amoureux se pencha sur le contenu de son panier, puis en se redressant, dit calmement :

- Il faudrait des oeufs aussi.

Le chevalier d'Or du Scorpion rugit :

- Et c'est juste pour ça que tu surgis comme ça devant moi ? J'aurai pu faire une crise cardiaque !

Un air perplexe se peignit sur les traits fins du jeune homme aux cheveux violets.

- Tu m'as dit de ne plus te parler via télépathie... j'ai pensé que tu préférerais que je vienne te le dire directement, non ?

Milo soupira, se passant une main lasse dans sa longue chevelure bleue. Il prit sur lui pour retrouver son calme, et répondit :

- Oui, je préfère que tu viennes me le dire directement... mais tu m'as surpris. Allez rentre, je vais ramener des oeufs.

Laissant son amant se volatiliser vers sa maison, le Scorpion fit demi-tour pour aller chercher les oeufs manquants. En retournant vers la caisse, il passa dans le rayon confiseries et sans aucun remord rajouta trois énormes tablettes de chocolat à ses courses. Il avait bien besoin d'un peu de réconfort après la peur, non, non, le léger étonnement qu'avait suscité chez lui le surgissement de son amant. Foutus pouvoirs de téléportation !

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Commentaires des auteures : 

Après un Hyoga x Shun tout doux, mignon et romantique, on a pas pû s'empêcher d'y revenir, et d'explorer cette fois ce fameux sanctuaire et ces habitants. Alors ? Heureux ? Parce que nous oui, très ! Et très amusées aussi. On a formées des couples détonants qui on l'espère ne vous ont pas trop choqués. Avec les chevaliers en armure d'Or, ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est qu'il y en a pleins ! Un monde de possibilités s'est ouvert à nous, pour notre plus grand bonheur ! Aldébaran saura-t-il toucher définitivement le coeur de Shaka ? Ne manquez pas la suite de la petite balade d'Eros, Dieu de l'amour, sous notre plume.

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et personnages martyrisés :

Les deux auteures sirotent une boisson fraîche, en s'éventant tant bien que mal pour supporter la chaleur écrasante de ce mois de juillet.

Prés d'elles, six chevaliers d'Or se remettent tant bien que mal de leurs émotions.

- Moi... et Aldébaran... Comment une telle idée à pu traverser vos cervelles dégénérées ? s'enquit Shaka.

- Et ces surnoms : Chouchou et Loulou ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux ? ronchonne Milo.

- Et pourquoi vous faites de moi un grand timide ? Je ne suis pas timide ! râle Aldébaran.

- Et je passe pour une mégère alors que je suis un pacifiste, rajoute Mû.

De leur côté, Deathmask et Aphrodite se disputent :

- Non, mais ça on a déjà fait... le coup de la douche !

- Tu m'as entièrement rasé ! Tu es stupide ou quoi !

- Hé ! C'est elles qui ont fait ça, pas moi !

- Je m'en fous ! C'est ta faute quand même !

- Putain, tu m'excites !

Alors que Deathmask saute sur Aphrodite, les deux auteures sortent leurs appareils photos et mitraillent le couple de pervers.

Hyôga et Shun assis sur le même fauteuil, en train de se partager un soda, se tournent vers les lecteurs :

- Une petite review pour soutenir les auteures et leurs victimes ?

* * *

Rendez-vous pour la seconde partie de cette épopée... la semaine prochaine (ou peut-être dans quinze jours, c'est la vacances après tout !).


	2. Chapter 2

**Avertissement :** Présence de lemons divers et variés. Ceux ci sont signalés par le premier et le dernier mot en gras.

Bonne lecture !

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

**~Quand Eros rend visite au sanctuaire. Seconde partie.~**

D'un pas souple, Aldébaran montait les escaliers vers le temple de la Vierge, ses mains tenant avec précaution une boite en plastique bleu. La semaine précédente, il avait offert à Shaka un délicieux gâteau au chocolat couvert d'un nappage en guimauve et décoré de vermicelles colorés. Le chevalier avait semblé surpris, mais touché par l'attention. Le brésilien avait donc prit la décision de préparer des bentos pour celui qui faisait battre son cœur, et ce tous les jours.

Aldébaran fronça les sourcils alors qu'il montait les larges marches. Le chevalier d'Or de la Vierge avec sa stature mince et longiligne le préoccupait. C'était à se demander comment il faisait pour supporter le poids de son armure tant il paraissait fragile. Depuis qu'il s'était fait cette remarque, notamment au restaurant, il s'en était ouvert à Mû qui avait tenté de le rassurer en arguant que Shaka était un être plutôt spirituel qui méditait souvent et pour qui manger n'était pas foncièrement de première nécessité.

Le chevalier du Bélier avait essayé d'expliquer au géant un peu perdu qui le regardait sans comprendre que la Vierge méditait pour nourrir son esprit et ne ressentait pas forcément le besoin de nourrir son corps physiquement. Aldébaran s'était gratté consciencieusement la tête, un peu déstabilisé. Pour lui, manger était important, c'était même l'un des plaisirs de la vie. Alors qu'on puisse s'en passer pour nourrir son esprit à base de méditations, ça le dépassait, et pas qu'un peu. Ce fut après ce constat qu'il avait décidé de préparer des bentos pour l'élu de son cœur, visiblement si prompt à sauter des repas.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il arpentait les grands escaliers, traversant les diverses maisons sur son chemin pour atteindre celle de la Vierge, une boite en plastique à plusieurs étages soigneusement enveloppée dans son carré de tissu avec une paire de baguettes. La première fois qu'il avait déposé son précieux balluchon devant l'homme en méditation qui n'avait pas même soulevé un cil, ce dernier lui avait platement demandé ce que c'était.

Aldébaran se souvenait encore de sa gêne, et du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour sortir un début d'explication pas du tout cohérent au milieu de tous ses bégaiements embarrassés. Le chevalier d'Or qui lui faisait face avait lentement haussé un sourcil et le Taureau avait alors décidé de battre courageusement en retraite, laissant celui qu'il aimait retourner à sa méditation et découvrir par lui-même le contenu du bento.

Le puissant chevalier à cornes était repassé un peu plus tard, trouvant le temple vide et la boite en plastique aussi. Au fur et à mesure, il avait donc découvert que Shaka n'aimait pas les petits pois qu'il laissait toujours systématiquement, que le traditionnel radis blanc ne lui plaisait pas non plus, et qu'il préférait le riz aux nouilles sautées. Le brésilien agrémentait toujours les plats qu'il laissait d'une petite douceur : fruits confits dans du miel, des boules de riz fourrées à la pâte de haricots rouges, un petit quindins : un gâteau de son pays natal à la noix de coco.

Ce qui l'avait amené à supposer que Shaka semblait beaucoup plus attiré par le sucré. S'il laissait régulièrement une partie ou quelques aliments des plats préparés, il ne laissait jamais rien du dessert. Aujourd'hui, dans les différents étages du bento, il avait déposé des beignets de choux-fleur, des samousas, du poulet tandori, du barfi à la semoule et des halwa aux dattes. Il traversa sans encombre les maisons sur son chemin, saluant au passage les un et les autres, Deathmask ne pouvant se retenir de faire une remarque moqueuse, comme à son habitude.

Le chevalier du Taureau s'était même mis à la cuisine indienne, espérant obtenir ainsi de récupérer plus souvent ses boites totalement vides. Il monta la dernière volée de marches de sa destination, un sourire débonnaire naissant spontanément sur ses lèvres. Quand il entra dans la maison de la Vierge, il trouva comme toujours son camarade en position du lotus, en train de méditer dans le silence le plus sépulcral, son aura dorée l'auréolant de lumière.

- Bonjour Shaka. lança-t-il d'un ton jovial.

- Bien le bonjour à toi aussi, Aldébaran, répondit son compagnon d'armes.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit le brun.

- Bouddha m'a encore prêté vie et force aujourd'hui.

La réponse sibylline fit sourire le brésilien, qui en conclut que l'élu de son cœur allait donc aussi bien que possible.

Il posa devant le méditateur le bento du jour et expliqua :

- Aujourd'hui je t'ai fait un menu indien. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, ça te ferait plaisir de manger des plats de chez toi.

Shaka se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête, cachant ainsi ses émotions. Il était touché par l'attention de son camarade porteur d'armure, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était devenu soudainement le centre de tant de considérations.

- Tu sais, il fait très beau aujourd'hui. Pourquoi tu ne médite pas dehors ? Ça te ferais du bien de prendre quelques couleurs. poursuivit le Taureau.

- Mon corps ne ressent ni le froid, ni la chaleur quand je rentre en symbiose avec l'esprit de Bouddha. rétorqua la Vierge d'une voix détachée.

- N'empêche que tu es un peu pâlichon. Voir le soleil ne te ferais pas de mal. bougonna le brésilien.

Les lèvres fines du chevalier le plus proche d'un Dieu s'étirèrent en un imperceptible sourire.

- J'y penserai. Je te remercie de ta sollicitude. répondit-il, toujours aussi calmement.

Même à travers ses paupières closes, il vit parfaitement l'éclatant sourire de son camarade qui reprit d'un ton enthousiaste :

- On pourrait même faire un pique-nique un de ses jours, non ?

- Pourquoi pas, oui.

La réponse de son bien-aimé ravit Aldébaran qui lui souhaita un bon appétit avant de rebrousser chemin, laissant le gardien du temple seul avec son bento. Dés qu'il fut certain que le Taureau était parti, Shaka ouvrit lentement les yeux et prit la boite en plastique pour en découvrir le contenu. Des plats indiens, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé. Sans plus attendre, il se saisit des baguettes et entama son repas, félicitant intérieurement le cuisinier pour ses talents.

La nuit commença à tomber sur le sanctuaire, apportant avec elle la fraîcheur du soir. Dans sa maison, Aldébaran sortit de l'armoire une grande couverture en polaire bleu foncée, puis il quitta sa modeste demeure le plaid pelucheux sous le bras. Il savait de source sûre, pour l'avoir constaté par lui-même, que Shaka ne voyait pas le temps passer et était bien capable de rester sans bouger de la nuit dans son temple froid et rempli de courants d'air.

Il avait donc prit l'habitude d'aller s'assurer que celui-ci se couvrait soigneusement, sous prétexte d'aller chercher sa boite à bento qu'il aurait pourtant très bien pu récupérer le lendemain midi en déposant la suivante. C'était pour cette raison qu'il montait actuellement les marches menant vers la maison de la Vierge, une couverture bien chaude sous le bras. D'un pas tranquille, il gravit l'escalier, se faisant vaguement la réflexion qu'avec tout ça il faisait plus d'une demi-heure d'exercice par jour. En même temps, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'on installerait des escalators automatisés au sein du sanctuaire.

Sa traversée de la maison du Cancer se fit rapidement, les cris qui y retentissaient ne l'incitant pas à y rester plus que nécessaire, ni même à demander le droit de passer.

- Oh ouiiiiiiiii ! Chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Fais-moi maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllll ! Encore ! Hmmm ! Ahnnnn !

Ce fut presque en courant que le chevalier d'Or du Taureau quitta le temple dont le gardien passait visiblement du bon temps avec Aphrodite qui avait dû s'y inviter.

- Franchement, ces ceux-là ! marmonna-t-il, tout en poursuivant son ascension.

Il traversa les autres maisons du zodiaque sans s'attarder outre mesure, les gardiens de chacune d'entre elles étant rentrés dans leurs demeures respectives. En ces temps de paix, il était inutile de faire le pied de grue toute la nuit, à attendre des ennemis qui ne viendraient pas. Le temple de la Vierge fut enfin en vue, et le colosse brésilien accéléra le pas, pressé de voir la brindille qu'il aimait, le froid de la nuit claire le faisant s'inquiéter.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il venait le voir tous les jours, midi et soir, et leurs rapports étaient bien plus amicaux qu'auparavant. Bon, Shaka était toujours aussi énigmatique dans ses paroles, mais à force, il avait appris à décoder les phrases sibyllines de l'élu de Bouddha. Il ne bégayait plus à chaque fois qu'il devait lui parler, ce qui était un grand progrès de son point de vue, et Shaka ne semblait nullement réticent à ses attentions. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il y répondait, mais au moins les acceptait-il.

Comme il s'y attendait, le jeune homme était en pleine méditation, assis en position du lotus au beau milieu de cette bâtisse dont il avait la garde. Se rendait-il compte de la température ambiante, plutôt fraîche, et des courants d'air ? Probablement pas. Avec un soupir résigné, Aldébaran déplia la couverture bleue qu'il avait amenée et la déposa doucement sur les épaules frêles du fervent adepte du Dieu indien.

Il s'assura qu'elle couvrait bien l'intégralité du corps mince, l'enroulant soigneusement autour de la silhouette en transe pour être bien sûr que son bien-aimé n'attraperait pas froid. Il aurait l'air malin, s'il chopait un rhume ! Une fois certain que le chevalier d'Or de la Vierge ne risquait plus de s'enrhumer, Aldébaran ramassa la boite en plastique et l'ouvrit. Constatant avec plaisir que celle-ci était vide, il sourit largement. Doucement, il se pencha sur le visage aux traits détendus, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres seulement.

- Bonne nuit Shaka, souffla-t-il, avant de tourner les talons et de retourner chez lui.

Dans son dos, deux paupières se soulevèrent lentement, dévoilant deux iris bleu clair qui observèrent la silhouette massive qui s'éloignait. Shaka referma les yeux quand il perdit de vue son camarade, et soupira légèrement en resserrant la chaude étoffe autour de lui. Même si son corps ne ressentait ni le froid, ni le chaud, il appréciait de ne plus sentir la brise fraîche s'insinuer dans son armure.

**~oOo~**

Mû invita Shaka à s'asseoir et lui proposa un thé que le blond accepta poliment. Il s'installa dans le canapé de son ami et l'observa alors que celui-ci préparait le breuvage. Dans la cuisine, Mû s'inquiétait, non pas sur les raisons qui poussaient son camarade à lui rendre visite, après tout ils étaient amis, mais sur les causes de ce phénomène inhabituel : Shaka avait les yeux grands ouverts. Le maître des lieux décida d'en savoir plus et interpella son invité :

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

Le chevalier d'Or de la Vierge se tendit légèrement avant de rétorquer :

- Je ne peux pas te rendre visite pour le simple plaisir de ta compagnie ?

Mû sourit et prit le temps de poser la théière, deux tasses et des biscuits secs sur un plateau qu'il amena jusqu'à la table basse devant le canapé.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, reprit-il calmement. Mais je te connais suffisamment pour savoir quand quelque chose te travaille.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres fines du Bélier devant l'embarras, à peine visible, de son interlocuteur. Il s'assit gracieusement à ses côtés et versa le thé dans les tasses assorties. Il tendit l'une d'elle à son camarade tout en lui disant :

- Je suis ton ami, si tu veux en parler je suis tout prêt à t'écouter.

Shaka hocha doucement la tête et prit le récipient finement décoré d'arabesques noires entre ses mains fines. Il but une petite gorgée du breuvage odorant avant de prendre la parole.

- Toi et Milo, vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps.

L'assertion ne demandait aucune réponse, aussi Mû se contenta-t-il d'attendre la suite, se demandant bien où son ami voulait en venir.

- Et vous vous aimez. reprit Shaka d'un ton toujours tranquille.

- Effectivement. C'est préférable pour avoir une relation épanouie, fit justement remarquer le jeune homme aux cheveux violets.

Shaka but tranquillement une autre gorgée, se brûlant la langue au passage, pour se donner une contenance et trouver les mots justes pour exprimer ce qui lui causait tant de soucis, allant même jusqu'à nuire à sa précieuse méditation. A côté de lui, Mû ne le lâchait pas des yeux. S'il en croyait le langage corporel de son ami, discret certes mais ne pouvant échapper à son œil aiguisé, le sujet était délicat. Il commençait à craindre le pire. Milo aurait-il fait une bêtise ?

Les secondes s'égrenèrent dans le silence le plus complet, inquiétant Mû davantage qui s'imaginait les pires scénarios possibles. Shaka avait-il surpris Milo avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Milo et Shaka avaient-ils une relation dans son dos ? Il prit sur lui pour ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs et faire cracher le morceau au plus vite à son ami, ou bien aller hurler dans la tête de celui qui, aux dernières nouvelles, était SON homme.

- Aldébaran...

Mû frôla la crise cardiaque. Aldébaran ? Milo et Aldébaran ? Impossible ! Aldébaran était fou amoureux de Shaka, non ? Et c'était son ami, il ne lui ferait jamais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais l'amour ne se contrôlait pas, il était bien placé pour le savoir. A force de voir Milo traverser son temple, serait-il possible que son amoureux et son voisin soient devenus plus intimes ?

- Je crois qu'Aldébaran est amoureux de moi.

Shaka haussa un sourcil en entendant le profond soupir de soulagement que poussa son ami, inconscient des scénarios catastrophes que celui-ci avait imaginé, ni de l'apaisement soudain que ses paroles avaient eues sur les angoisses de ce dernier. Il vit son camarade prendre sa tasse et boire une gorgée de thé, avant de se tourner vers lui et lui demander d'une voix calme :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Le disciple de Bouddha hésita un court instant avant de s'expliquer :

- Il m'a invité au restaurant. Il m'a offert un gâteau au chocolat pour mon anniversaire, et depuis il m'amène un bento tous les midis. Il vient aussi m'enrouler dans une couverture tous les soirs. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour ma santé.

- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

- Disons que, ça me perturbe...

Mû sourit doucement. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur la fidélité de son amant, pas qu'il en ait vraiment douté n'est-ce pas, il trouvait assez amusant de voir Shaka, l'inaccessible et réputé insensible chevalier, être troublé par les agissements attentionnés d'Aldébaran. D'un simple regard, il incita son ami à poursuivre.

- L'amour... c'est quoi exactement ? finit par lâcher le chevalier assis à ses côtés.

L'innocente gorgée de thé que Mû venait d'avaler se trompa de chemin et alla se loger dans sa trachée, le faisant tousser violemment pour l'expulser. La paume fine de son ami lui tapota le dos, alors que celui-ci se penchait vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il se reprenait.

- Ça va ?

Après quelques secondes, le chevalier du Bélier réussit à retrouver une respiration normale. Il se redressa et remercia d'un signe de tête son ami pour son soutien dans cette terrible épreuve qu'il venait de traverser. Posant un regard interrogateur sur ce dernier, il lui demanda :

- Que veux-tu dire au juste ? Tu parles de sentiments... ou de relations plus charnelles ?

Jamais Mû n'aurait crû voir Shaka rougir un jour. Pourtant, sous ses yeux ébahis, une très légère coloration rose envahit les pommettes pâles du gardien de la sixième maison.

- De sentiments, souffla-t-il, non sans un certain embarras.

Le Tibétain prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse, conscient que celle-ci avait toute son importance pour son ami, habituellement si loin de ces considérations purement humaines.

- Il y a plusieurs façons d'aimer, commença-t-il. Mais quand on est amoureux, la personne que l'on aime devient quelqu'un de très important pour soi. On s'inquiète pour elle, pour sa santé, pour son moral. Et on fait tout pour l'aider, la soutenir sans pour autant renier ce qu'elle est.

Shaka hocha lentement la tête, signe qu'il avait compris ce que son ami lui disait, et l'incita ainsi à poursuivre, ce que le Bélier fit :

- Aimer ce n'est pas plier l'autre à sa volonté, c'est l'accepter tel qu'il est, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, ses forces et ses faiblesses. En amour, les actes sont parfois plus important que les mots. Chez moi, un proverbe dit que les paroles sont des gouttes d'eau, mais que les actes sont des pépites d'or. Et je trouve que c'est très vrai.

Mû croisa intérieurement les doigts pour que sa réponse satisfasse la curiosité de son visiteur. Ce dernier réfléchit quelques instants, avant de déclarer tranquillement :

- Donc, Aldébaran est bel et bien amoureux de moi.

Le chevalier d'Or du Bélier soupira doucement et songea qu'il restait encore la partie la plus délicate, à son avis.

- Et toi, qu'éprouves-tu pour lui ? s'enquit-il.

Le gardien du sixième temple se plongea dans une réflexion intense. Qu'éprouvait-il pour son comparse du second temple zodiacal ? Une certaine sympathie, ça c'était une chose acquise qu'il avait lui-même reconnu. Après tout, ils avaient un ami proche en commun et lors des soirées organisées par celui-ci, ils étaient parfaitement capables de s'entendre. Au cours du dîner au restaurant, ils s'étaient découverts de nombreux goûts en commun et Shaka avait apprécié la gentillesse et la bonne éducation dont avait fait preuve son camarade.

Il se devait de reconnaître que les attentions dont le couvrait le Taureau n'étaient pas désagréables. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, il appréciait les bons petits plats que lui cuisinait le brun et il avait bien remarqué que celui-ci prenait grand soin de lui préparer ce qu'il aimait. Son placard débordait de couvertures apportées par ce dernier, et lui qui avait tendance à être un peu sensible aux courants d'air même quand il dormait, appréciait particulièrement de pouvoir se couvrir chaudement à présent.

Que le brésilien vienne chaque soir l'envelopper dans une étoffe douillette, alors que lui-même perdu dans sa méditation n'avait pas vu la nuit tomber, l'étonnait toujours un peu. Mais il s'était surpris à attendre ce petit moment, et à n'aller se coucher qu'après le passage de celui qui veillait si bien sur lui. Ses yeux bleus clairs se posèrent sur Mû qui attendait sagement sa réponse et il tenta de s'imaginer avec Aldébaran, en couple, comme l'étaient Milo et Mû. Une étrange chaleur envahi sa poitrine à cette idée, et il dissimula habilement ses ressentis en buvant un peu de son thé.

- Je crois, commença-t-il. Je crois que je ne lui suis pas totalement indifférent. finit-il par répondre.

Mû retint un soupir découragé car il sentait bien que ce n'était pas encore gagné cette histoire. Mais au moins, Shaka ne rejetait-il pas totalement le brésilien. Il sourit à son ami, et lui dit d'une voix tranquille :

- Peut-être devrais-tu prendre le temps d'y réfléchir alors, non ?

Shaka posa sa tasse, à présent vide, sur la table basse et répondit :

- Peut-être, effectivement. Mais j'ai encore une question...

- Je t'écoute.

Avec son sérieux habituel, Shaka demanda :

- Tout à l'heure, tu as parlé de relations plus charnelles... De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

Jamais Mû n'aurait cru pouvoir rougir aussi vite et autant. Il sentit presque de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de parler de ça ? Il envoya immédiatement un message de détresse télépathique à son compagnon :

- Chouchou ! Tu pourrais venir, s'il te plaît ? Vite !

- Je croyais que j'étais interdit de séjour pour cause de visite de Shaka et que sa sensibilité risquait de ne pas apprécier mon humour dévastateur ? rétorqua son amant d'une voix boudeuse.

S'il l'avait pu, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux violets se serait tapé la tête sur la table basse.

- Chouchou, je suis désolé, tenta-t-il. Mais là, j'ai besoin de toi, de toute urgence...

Le silence dans sa tête dura un temps qui lui paru interminable, avant que son compagnon ne lui demande :

- Quel est le problème, Loulou ?

Le chevalier aux pouvoirs mentaux posa un regard, qu'il espérait calme sur Shaka, et répondit toujours en pensées à son amoureux :

- Shaka me demande de lui parler de... relations charnelles entre hommes...

L'éclat de rire qui résonna sous son crâne fut une réponse en soit, réponse rapidement confirmée par Milo :

- Tu n'as qu'à lui parler de la table de la salle à manger, ou bien de celle de la cuisine, ou de...

- Oui, oui, ça va. Merci pour ton aide, surtout ! claqua Mû énervé, avant de couper tout lien télépathique avec le Scorpion.

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même sur ce coup là, Mû se décida à répondre à Shaka qui attendait toujours une réponse à sa question.

- Hum... Quand deux personnes qui s'aiment sont en couple... commença-t-il, constatant avec satisfaction que sa voix ne trahissait rien de sa gène.

- Comme toi et Milo, l'interrompit le blond.

- Oui, comme Milo et moi, confirma Mû. Donc quand deux personnes s'aiment, elles recherchent le contact physique avec l'autre... Et donc, humm... se tiennent la main, se prennent dans les bras... se câlinent...

- Je vois, comme Milo et toi.

Mû fronça les sourcils devant cette nouvelle interruption impromptue. Calmement, il fit remarquer à son ami :

- Oui, comme Milo et moi. Mais, c'est un sujet qui n'est pas facile à aborder, donc si tu pouvais éviter de m'interrompre, j'apprécierai.

Un sourire contrit fleuri sur les lèvres fines du blond qui s'excusa poliment, et incita son ami à poursuivre ses explications, lui promettant de ne plus intervenir.

- Hum... Donc, se câlinent, s'embrassent aussi... Et souvent, les amoureux... éprouvent le désir physique de se prouver leur amour... Tous ces petits gestes sont des preuves de l'affection qu'ils se portent.

Les yeux verts foncés du jeune homme, promu au rang de professeur contre son gré, se posèrent sur le visage impassible de son élève qui l'écoutait religieusement.

Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer ça ? Si Milo avait été là, lui aurait trouvé les mots, bon pas forcément les plus académiques, mais au moins ça aurait eu le mérite d'être clair. Lui, n'était pas franchement à l'aise avec ce genre de conversation, sauf dans l'intimité de son couple. Mais ça, ça ne regardait personne. Prenant sur lui pour ne pas soupirer de désespoir, il reprit ses explications.

- Parfois, souvent... humm.. le plus souvent, les amoureux ressentent l'envie de s'unir... euh... physiquement. C'est, euh... une preuve de leur amour... hum... réciproque. Dans ces moments là, ils se... hum... déshabillent entièrement... enfin pas forcément... et se caressent plus... hum, hum... intimement. Entre deux hommes, il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilités, euh... d'union... donc... humm... comment dire ça ?

Shaka, voyant l'embarras de plus en plus visible de son ami, voulut lui venir en aide et se permit donc de l'interrompre :

- Comme Milo et toi, la fois où je vous ai surpris entrain de faire l'amour dans ton jardin ?

Cette fois, Mû se frappa vraiment la tête contre la table basse avant de se relever d'un bond, furieux. Il s'écria :

- Tu le savais déjà ? Et moi qui m'embourbais dans mes explications ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire ?

D'un calme olympien, le chevalier né sous le signe de la Vierge rétorqua :

- Tu m'as demandé de ne pas t'interrompre. J'ai bien essayé de te le dire, mais ça avait l'air de te tenir à cœur. Je ne voulais pas te vexer…

Mû serra les poings, se retenant de frapper celui qu'il considérait jusque là comme un ami. Ce dernier n'avait pas tord après tout.

D'un pas rageur, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon, qui était ouverte, et se pencha par dessus en clamant d'une voix tranchante :

- Ça va ? Tu t'amuse bien ? Je sais que tu es là !

Mû tira du buisson un Milo hilare, et Shaka estima qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer, sa présence n'étant plus requise. Juste avant de partir, il lança calmement au Scorpion :

- La prochaine fois, pense à masquer ta cosmoénergie.

Aldébaran était appuyé contre l'une des colonnes de l'entrée de son temple, faisant tourner entre ses doigts une petite fleur des champs qu'il avait cueilli le matin même en sortant de chez lui. La fleur d'un bleu pâle presque translucide lui rappelait sans conteste le bleu des yeux de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Son armure rutilante attirait les quelques rayons de soleil naissants, faisant briller de mille reflets dorés les courbes du métal qui enveloppait son corps massif.

Une voix le héla, attirant son attention. Ses pupilles chocolat glissèrent de sa contemplation oisive vers les marches qui menaient à son temple, resplendissantes sous la lumière matinale. Il fut étonné de voir Milo gravir les escaliers d'un bon pas, lui aussi tout en armure. Il était rare qu'il croise l'amoureux de Mû de ce côté-ci du sanctuaire. Il devait probablement revenir de l'arène ou bien de la zone d'entraînement des autres chevaliers et des aspirants.

- Et ben alors, t'es dans la lune ou quoi, constata le Scorpion en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Hein ? Non, pas spécialement, contra le Taureau d'une voix débonnaire.

La petite fleur champêtre que le chevalier tenait entre ses doigts n'échappa pas à Milo.

- Ah, je vois. Tu es encore en train de penser à ta Vierge effarouchée pour laquelle tu te meurs d'amour ? trancha son interlocuteur d'un ton amusé.

Le brésilien fronça les sourcils devant l'air jovial de son vis-à-vis. Il n'était peut-être pas très malin, mais il avait bien compris que le chevalier d'Or du Scorpion se payait sa tête.

- Milo, c'est vraiment pas drôle. Si tu veux te battre, tu vas me trouver, gronda-t-il, piqué au vif.

L'incriminé leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Oh, du calme... Inutile de voir rouge. Et puis, si on se bat toi et moi, Mû me fera une scène de tous les diables quand il l'apprendra. tempéra Milo.

Le Scorpion s'assit à l'entrée du temple de l'ami de celui qu'il aimait, ses pieds reposant sur l'avant dernière marche. Il posa un coude sur l'un de ses genoux et planta sa main dans sa paume, observant consciencieusement le chevalier. Il se sentait d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui.

- Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? poursuivit-il.

La réaction du Taureau, haute en couleur et en gêne, répondit à sa question. Alors que son camarade s'apprêtait à lui répondre, il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Non, ne dis rien. C'est assez évident, conclut-il.

Il avait suivi les déboires et les avancées de son massif compagnon, assistant bien malgré lui aux préparatifs de gâteaux au chocolat, tout comme aux discussions pleines de bons sentiments entre son petit-ami et le protecteur de ce temple. Et aux dernières nouvelles, les choses entre la Vierge et Aldébaran n'avançaient pas bien vite. Milo songea qu'il était sans doute de son devoir de donner un coup de pouce à ce couple, aussi improbable qu'il soit et quelque soit ce qu'il en pense.

Après tout, Mû était très attaché à ses deux amis, et peut-être que, quand enfin ils seraient ensemble ces deux là, lui aurait un peu plus la paix sous son toit. Pas plus tard que ce matin, sa tendre moitié lui avait fait savoir qu'il était inutile de passer par chez lui étant donné que Shaka s'était pointé. Soufflant dans sa barbe inexistante, il fit signe au Taureau de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Quand la masse dorée de son camarade s'affala à côté de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que décidément, l'imaginer avec le gardien du temple de la Vierge, c'était définitivement étrange.

Aldébaran posa son regard sur son compagnon d'armes, intrigué par ce que ce dernier pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

- Tu sais, Shaka est pas forcément ce qu'on pourrait appeler une flèche quand on parle de sentiments. Il est même plutôt handicapé de ce côté là. Si j'étais toi, je lui laisserai un peu d'espace, un peu de temps pour qu'il réfléchisse un peu de son côté. lâcha le Scorpion tout en retirant son casque.

Les yeux d'Aldébaran s'agrandirent, avant que son cœur ne se serre atrocement dans sa poitrine. Ne plus aller voir Shaka ? Lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir ? Il ferma les poings.

- Si tu es venu pour me décourager, c'était pas la peine de t'arrêter. fulmina-t-il tout à coup.

Milo soupira. Avec un type aussi buté, il n'était pas arrivé au bout de ses peines, ça c'était clair.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je te dis juste de prendre un peu de distance, pendant quelques jours par exemple. S'il y a la moindre chance que ce fichu moine bouddhiste éprouve quelque chose pour toi, tu seras fixé. Tu comprends ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout, non. tonna le brun.

Milo fourragea dans ses mèches bleues, et se demanda pour la énième fois comment Mû pouvait-il être ami avec le géant. Sentant l'irritabilité de celui qui était assis à ses côtés commencer à enfler au point de brouiller sa cosmoénergie d'habitude si paisible, il se décida à poursuivre.

- Et bien... Souvent, on s'attache à une chose, parce qu'on la voit tous les jours. Mais on ne se rend pas compte qu'elle a de l'importance pour nous, parce qu'elle est juste sous nos yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour cette chose ne soit plus là, ou en tout cas pas là où on a l'habitude de la voir. Et c'est comme ça qu'on réalise que finalement cette chose compte, qu'elle a de l'importance à nos yeux.

- Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. souffla le Taureau en conclusion du discours de son camarade.

Milo leva les yeux au ciel, désabusé. Il reposa son regard marine sur la montagne de muscles à côté de lui.

- Voilà. C'est tout à fait ça. acheva-t-il.

Le regard chocolat, dubitatif, croisa le sien. Milo, décidant qu'il avait fait sa BA de la journée, se releva, son casque sous le bras.

- Penses-y, Aldé. Ça pourra peut-être t'aider. lança-t-il, tout en tapotant l'épaule massive du chevalier qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de sa position.

- Au fait, je peux passer ? continua-t-il.

- Oui, oui. Vas-y. répondit l'autre vaguement, plongé dans d'intenses réflexions.

Milo reprit sa route, croisant les doigts pour que ses paroles portent leurs fruits, et que Shaka, si Aldébaran cessait de lui tourner autour, se rende compte au moins des sentiments du brun à son égard, au mieux qu'il y réponde.

Priant sa constellation pour que ce soit le cas et que le couple se forme au plus vite pour qu'il récupère enfin toute l'attention de son bien aimé, le chevalier Scorpion se dirigea vers le temple du Bélier, surpris que son amant ne soit pas encore venu fourrer son nez dans son cerveau par télépathie. Signe que la visite du chevalier de la Vierge devait requérir toute son attention. Il se demanda bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. De quoi le bouddhiste pouvait-il bien parler avec l'élu de son cœur ? Probablement de quête spirituelle ou autre, en bref, de sujets assommants dont seuls ces deux là avaient le secret et pouvaient comprendre.

A peine eut il formulé cette pensée, que la voix de son cher et tendre résonna sous son crâne, l'interrompant dans sa marche tant les paroles étaient paniquées. Il manqua s'étrangler de rire, et une idée machiavélique germa à l'insu de Mû dans son esprit. Tout en répondant à son bien aimé en perdition, il reprit d'un pas enthousiaste son chemin, pressé d'aller espionner directement pour voir comment s'en sortait son amant. Le buisson sous la fenêtre ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Aldébaran fit tournoyer entre ses doigts la petite fleur bleue qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. Se pourrait-il que Milo ait raison ? Prendre un peu de distance avec Shaka... ne plus passer le voir pour déposer ses bentos et ses couvertures, dont il allait finir par manquer d'ailleurs... Est-ce que ça ferait réagir le chevalier impassible et si mince que son cœur avait choisi ? Un immense doute s'insinua en lui. Pourtant, ce n'était pas non plus idiot. S'il ne venait plus, peut-être que celui dont il était amoureux remarquerait quelque chose ?

En même temps, peut-être bien que ses visites intempestives embêtaient Shaka, mais que ce dernier n'osait pas le lui dire. Et même s'il l'aimait, il ne voulait surtout pas être un poids pour le chevalier. Après tout, il s'était dit dès le début qu'il se contenterait de l'aimer de loin, de ne pas l'importuner avec ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien juste n'être que des amis. C'était déjà bien suffisant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il allait lui laisser du temps. Et puis, il verrait bien. Un ami ne prenait pas soin de vous à tout bout de champ, et ça il le savait. Il reviendrait le voir dans quelques jours, pour lui proposer une sortie quelconque. Si Shaka ne lui disait rien sur le fait qu'il ne venait plus, il saurait au moins à quoi s'en tenir, et cesserait de se bercer d'illusions. Shaka n'était pas Mû, il était beaucoup plus inatteignable. C'était un chevalier, un homme aussi. Il s'était dit dès qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il ressentait que ça ne serait jamais possible, et il était prêt à l'accepter.

**~oOo~**

- Ah non, ça c'est moche ! Je refuse que tu me touches avec ça ! s'exclama Aphrodite, à plat ventre sur le lit de son amant.

- Pourquoi ? Ça a l'air bien ? Regarde, y a écrit « douleur garantie ». s'extasia DeathMask, allongé à ses côtés.

- Rien que la couleur me fait mal aux yeux, alors le reste ! contra le Poisson.

- Bon, bon d'accord. De toute façon, si tu ne veux pas l'essayer, ça sert à rien que je le mette dans le panier. acheva le Cancer.

Les deux fidèles d'Athéna étaient actuellement dans la demeure du crabe, dans sa chambre plus exactement, chambre qui tenait plus du donjon SM que de la chambre douillette et romantique.

Allongés et complètement nus sur le matelas, ils faisaient leurs emplettes sur un site spécialisé dans le Bondage-Domination-Sado-Masochiste. Si le choix du site de vente en ligne n'avait posé aucun problème, il n'en allait pas de même pour les accessoires qui rejoindraient bientôt leur impressionnante collection, devenue commune avec le temps.

- Oh, regarde ! Celui-là il est joli... et il a l'air de faire bien mal ! s'exclama Aphrodite.

- On l'a déjà celui-là, rétorqua son amant.

- Hein ? Non ! Tu es sûr ? Je m'en souviendrais quand même, mon corps surtout...

- Je suis sûr, je l'ai retrouvé en rangeant. Il était planqué chez toi, au-dessus de l'armoire.

- Ah ? On le réutilisera alors ? J'ai hâte... soupira Aphrodite avec un petit sourire aguicheur vers son partenaire.

DeathMask se pencha vers son bel adonis et ravagea sauvagement sa bouche avec possessivité. Sa main jusque là, innocemment posée au creux des reins de son amant glissa vers une fesse ronde et ferme qu'il pétrit sans ménagement.

- Moi aussi j'ai hâte...

Revenant tout de même à l'écran, il passa quelques pages d'articles, pas assez cruels à son goût.

- C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas les mamelons percés, regarde celui-là : frissons extrêmes. Et ça t'irait très bien en plus.

- Non mais tu me vois avec ça sous mon armure ? Je suis peut-être Maso mais quand même ! Imagine que ça s'accroche !

- Hum... là pour le coup, je pensais plutôt à tes chemises blanches quasi-transparentes... Dis, tu voudrais pas que je te les perce ? Ça, ce serait hyper érotique...

DeathMask appuya son argument d'un nouvel échange langoureux.

Son amant le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

- Toi ? Me percer les tétons ? Je suis sûr que tu ferais ça très mal, avec les trous de travers et tout !

- Quoi ! Tu doutes de mes capacités ? s'offusqua Masque de mort, piqué au vif.

Seul un regard entendu lui répondit avant que le poisson ne reporte son attention sur l'écran.

- La prochaine fois que je t'attache, je te montrerai de quoi je suis capable, avec des aiguilles. Et on verra bien si je ne suis pas doué... proféra l'amant bafoué d'un ton bougon et vexé.

- Regarde celui-là, relança Aphrodite en montrant l'écran, pas du tout effrayé par la sentence. Ça a l'air bien, Chéri. appuya t-il.

Son compagnon se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir.

- Le coffret avec les godes, les boules et l'œuf tout en rose ? Ouais, pas mal.

Un clic plus tard, l'article fut posé dans le panier virtuel, et DeathMask explora le site pour trouver un autre accessoire.

- Oh tiens ! Regarde Darling ! Une balançoire, tu imagines tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ? En plus, elle existe en blanc ou en rose et noir.

- Ah, oui pas mal, approuva le Poisson. En plus blanc, ça irait bien dans ma chambre.

- Et rose et noir, ce serait assorti avec ton coffret là.

Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent un court instant avec connivence, avant de déclarer en chœur :

- On prend les deux !

Une fois leur commande passée, Deathmask se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos, en marmonnant :

- C'est nul, trois jours avant d'être livré... ça va être long d'attendre. J'ai déjà plein d'idées pour la balançoire...

Son partenaire de jeux, toujours à plat ventre, lui sourit.

- On trouvera bien de quoi s'occuper en attendant. On a ce jouet que tu as retrouvé...

Le chevalier d'Or du Cancer ricana d'un air diabolique :

- C'est vrai. On ne va pas s'ennuyer.

Aphrodite se redressa pour prendre l'une des roses qui ornaient la table de nuit de son amant, seule touche esthétique de la pièce, de son point de vue, et qu'il avait de surcroît lui-même apporté. Se rallongeant, il passa doucement la fleur sur le torse puissant de celui qui partageait sa couche.

Les pétales doux comme de la soie effleurèrent la peau bronzée, s'attardant sur les mamelons plus foncés, avant de redescendre jusqu'au nombril. La fleur tourna autour de l'orifice en des cercles lents puis poursuivit sa route vers la toison pubienne aussi bleue que les cheveux de celui qui subissait en silence ses attouchements. Aphrodite sourit malicieusement en voyant l'entrejambe de son amant légèrement gonflée, ravi de voir qu'il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

- Tu fais quoi là au juste ? s'enquit DeathMask d'une voix amusée.

- D'après toi ? Je jardine évidemment ! rétorqua son amant.

Le sourire du Cancer s'agrandit et, toujours sur le même ton, il demanda :

- Et tu comptes faire pousser quoi dans ton... jardin ?

- Hmm... J'hésite... De l'herbe à chat peut-être...

La réponse malicieuse du Poisson fit rire le cruel gardien de la quatrième maison, qui repoussa la rose qui n'avait pas cessé de lui caresser l'entrejambe, avant de se jeter sur lui, le plaquant sur le matelas. DeathMask pesa de tout son poids sur le dos de son amant et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Et pourquoi pas des fruits de la passion ?

**~oOo~**

Vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc, Aldébaran monta vaillamment les marches qui menaient vers le temple de la vierge. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il n'avait pas été voir l'élu de son cœur, et ce soir il souhaitait l'inviter au cinéma. Il avait suivi les conseils de Milo et appréhendait un peu l'accueil que lui réserverait Shaka. Lui avait-il manqué durant ces quarante-huit heures ? Lui en tout cas, avait eu bien du mal à se retenir d'aller s'assurer que ce dernier mangeait bien et ne restait pas toute la nuit dans le froid et les courants d'air.

Il pénétra dans la sixième maison du zodiaque et y trouva son bien aimé en pleine méditation, dans sa position habituelle. Il s'apprêtait à le saluer quand la voix froide de celui-ci le devança :

- Aldébaran. Quelle surprise. Je n'espérais plus ta venue.

Les paupières se soulevèrent lentement, dévoilant deux iris bleu clair qui le foudroyèrent sur place. Le Taureau déglutit difficilement devant le regard meurtrier de celui dont il était amoureux.

- Après deux jours sans le moindre signe de vie de ta part... Que me vaut l'immense honneur de ta visite ?

Aldébaran prit son courage à deux mains pour affronter la colère froide du chevalier, qu'il avait semblait-il offusqué, même s'il ignorait si c'était par son absence ou par son retour.

- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais aller avec moi au cinéma ce soir.

Shaka quitta sa position de méditation et se releva, se redressant de toute sa hauteur devant son colossal camarade qu'il n'avait pas lâché des yeux.

- Un cinéma ? claqua-t-il froidement.

Bien qu'il fasse trois bonnes têtes de plus que la Vierge et environ deux fois son poids, le chevalier d'Or du Taureau se sentit soudainement tout petit.

- Ou autre chose... on peut aller au restaurant si tu préfères, tenta-t-il.

- Et il t'a fallu deux jours... deux jours ! pour décider du programme de ce soir ?

Le brésilien posa un regard contrit sur l'élu de son cœur, se demandant encore ce qui lui était reproché au juste. Toujours planté face à lui, Shaka reprit :

- Tu étais où durant ces deux jours ?

La compréhension frappa de plein de fouet le brun, qui n'osa pas trop y croire encore. Shaka lui reprocherait-il de ne pas être venu ? Lui aurait-il manqué ?

- Chez moi, répondit-il, ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux si clairs de son vis-à-vis, les sondant à la recherche d'une confirmation.

- Alors... Pourquoi n'es-tu plus venu ?

L'éclat blessé qui brilla dans les orbes bleus clairs fut bref, très bref, mais suffit à Aldébaran pour comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il en aurait hurlé de joie si la situation n'avait pas était aussi tendue. Parce que là, maintenant, tout de suite, s'il faisait ça, aucun doute qu'il goûterait au châtiment du ciel de Shaka, et il n'y tenait pas particulièrement. Il y était attaché mine de rien à ses cinq sens.

Prudemment, le brésilien entreprit de s'expliquer :

- Je pensais que, peut-être, j'étais un peu trop... présent, que je t'étouffais. Alors j'ai préféré prendre un peu de distance... pour te laisser respirer un peu.

Devant le visage toujours impassible du blond, il rajouta rapidement :

- Mais j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi tu sais.

Sans un mot, Shaka tourna les talons, ses longs cheveux blonds fouettant le buste vêtu de blanc de son interlocuteur, et partit en direction de sa demeure. Juste avant de quitter son temple, laissant Aldébaran seul et désemparé, il lâcha d'une voix froide :

- Et moi je t'ai attendu, tous les midis et tous les soirs. J'ai dû me préparer mes repas et j'ai eu froid le soir. Je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai attrapé un rhume.

A ces mots, le Taureau sembla reprendre vie et courut après son bien aimé en criant des excuses et des explications que ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir entendre.

Inconscient de la crise que devait gérer Aldébaran suite à ses bons conseils, Milo savourait une bière bien fraîche assis à la terrasse d'un café. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi était encore suffisamment haut et chaud pour que cela soit agréable. Son compagnon et lui-même avaient décidés de profiter de cette belle journée pour aller faire un peu de shoping, mais leurs goûts différents les avaient obligés à se séparer au bout de quelques heures.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici, dans ce café, et si Milo en croyait sa montre Mû avait presque quinze minutes de retard. Il fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Son amant était plutôt du genre ponctuel, aussi ce retard même minime l'inquiétait un tant soit peu. Cinq minutes passèrent sans que la moindre chevelure violet pâle ne fasse son apparition dans son champ de vision, finissant d'alarmer le Scorpion qui partit à la recherche de son amoureux, sans même prendre le temps de finir sa boisson.

D'un pas rapide, il parcourut les rues de Rodorio, cherchant à localiser son amant et espérant que celui-ci n'était pas en fâcheuse situation. Captant la cosmo énergie du Bélier, il accéléra un peu plus son allure pour le rejoindre. S'il était arrivé malheur à son compagnon, il tuerait le responsable, ça c'était une certitude. Il l'aimait bien trop pour supporter que le moindre mal ne lui soit fait.

Il finit par le retrouver dans une rue calme et déserte. La scène qu'il surprit le fit entrer dans une colère noire. Debout, face à un groupe d'adolescents aux allures de délinquants, Mû encaissait sans broncher les insultes et horreurs en tout genre que lui lançaient les jeunes. D'après ce qu'il entendit, ceux-ci reprochaient à son amant d'être un étranger, de ressembler à une fille, d'être différent et tout un tas d'autres choses encore du même acabit.

Son amant répondait calmement aux jeunes gens railleurs, leur parlant de tolérance et d'ouverture d'esprit, bien que la lueur blessée que perçut Milo dans les orbes vertes si chères à son cœur démontrait que les propos insultants et haineux le touchaient plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais, ce qui fit définitivement perdre tout contrôle au Scorpion, fut quand l'un des adolescents, plus agressif, bouscula violemment Mû, faisant reculer celui-ci d'un pas.

Le malotru n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de sa brutale méchanceté qu'il se trouva soudain soulevé du sol, tenu dans une poigne ferme par le col de son t-shirt. Hébété, il se retrouva face à deux yeux bleus furieux et un doigt doté d'un ongle rouge sang et d'une longueur inquiétante.

- Tu vois ce doigt ? lui demanda le propriétaire du dit doigt d'une voix rageuse. Je peux te tuer avec... d'un seul coup. Alors toi et tes potes vous allez dégager vite fait si vous tenez à vos miches ! C'est clair ?

L'adolescent que Milo tenait en respect hocha frénétiquement la tête, ses yeux largement écarquillés par la peur, soutirant au chevalier un rictus malfaisant. Ce sale gosse avait osé poser ses sales pattes sur son amant ! Il devait payer ! Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, l'incitant à relâcher sa proie. Ce qu'il fit sans aucune douceur, celle-ci atterrissant lourdement sur les pavés de la rue. Un seul regard de sa part et le groupe se dissipa comme une volée de moineau dans les rues voisines.

Se tournant vers Mû, Milo se jeta presque sur lui pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer que celui-ci n'avait rien. Le Bélier se laissa faire en rassurant son amant sur son absence de blessures.

- Je n'ai rien, je t'assure.

Mais le Scorpion poursuivit son examen jusqu'à être pleinement rassuré, constatant par lui-même les dires de son compagnon.

Se plantant devant ce dernier, il fronça les sourcils et lui dit d'une voix emplie de reproches :

- Tu étais en retard ! Je me suis fais du souci ! Et quand je te retrouve, c'est pour voir des mioches à peine sortis des jupes de leurs mères te malmener... et toi tu ne te défends même pas ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te laisser insulter de la sorte ! Tu es un chevalier, tu aurais pu les étaler les yeux fermés ! Quand comprendras-tu que tes phrases toutes faites de sage tibétain ne suffisent pas toujours ? Tu es trop pacifiste ! Imagine qu'ils soient armés, ils auraient pu...

Sa tirade moralisatrice fut interrompue par les lèvres fines de son amant qui lui cloua le bec de la plus douce des manières. Ses bras puissants entourèrent la taille gracile de Mû et il approfondit leur échange buccal. Les deux jeunes hommes s'enlacèrent longuement, l'un se rassurant d'avoir dans ses bras le corps intact et vivant de son amour, l'autre calmant les angoisses de son bien aimé.

Leurs bouches finirent par se détacher l'une de l'autre et ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, leurs fronts se rencontrant.

- Je suis désolé que tu te sois inquiété. souffla doucement Mû.

- Hm... On rentre ? murmura Milo.

Le Bélier approuva d'un signe de tête et glissa sa main dans celle de son compagnon avant qu'ils ne reprennent le chemin du sanctuaire.

Au sanctuaire justement, Deathmask regardait d'un œil plus que satisfait le corps pâle de son amant savamment marqué par ses soins. Des rougeurs de tailles et de formes diverses parcouraient l'épiderme laiteux d'Aphrodite. Le jeune homme, suspendu dans les airs sur la balançoire noire et rose, précédemment achetée sur un site de vente par internet, haletait encore sous les sensations délicieusement douloureuses qu'il lui avait infligées.

- Ne bouge pas Darling, je reviens... sois sage ! souffla le Cancer d'une voix lubrique.

- Et comment veux tu que je bouge ! rétorqua le Poisson.

Le chevalier aux courts cheveux bleus sourit devant la morgue dont faisait preuve son soumis, même dans une telle situation. D'un pas rapide, il quitta la chambre blanche et rose, partant à la recherche d'un objet bien précis.

Aphrodite fronça les sourcils en voyant son partenaire quitter la pièce.

- Et ne sois pas long ! cria-t-il à celui qui avait l'outrecuidance de le laisser ainsi, inassouvi.

Il râla sur les idées de celui-ci, sans pour autant chercher à se défaire du harnais qui le retenait prisonnier de la balançoire. La porte se rouvrit, et Deathmask entra, un sourire triomphant étirant ses lèvres, une perceuse dans les mains.

- Darling... tu as la batterie de la perceuse ? Je trouve plus le cordon...

Les yeux bleu-vert pâles s'écarquillèrent largement, avant qu'un sourire libidineux ne se dessine sur les lèvres fines du Poisson.

- Regarde dans la table de nuit... Et que comptes-tu mettre sur cette perceuse ? s'enquit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Deathmask prit le temps de sortir la batterie de la table de chevet de son amant et de l'adapter sur l'outil avant de répondre tout en appuyant sur le bouton, déclenchant ainsi le mouvement de rotation.

- Je pensais au gode de vingt-cinq centimètres, tu sais celui aux veines apparentes.

- Ah non ! Il est moche celui-là ! Je veux le noir grand modèle ! rétorqua d'une voix froide le soumis suspendu.

- Le grand modèle noir ? Lequel ? Le grand modèle ou le très grand modèle ?

Deathmask comprit la bêtise de sa question quand les orbes clairs de son amant le fusillèrent sur place.

Il sortit de dessous le lit une mallette noire qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant un assortiment de jouets assez impressionnant. Le plus gros était de couleur noire, long de trente-trois centimètres et d'un diamètre de quatre. Lentement, le chevalier d'Or du Cancer sortit le jouet de sa boite et se tourna vers Aphrodite, dont les yeux luisaient de concupiscence.

- Celui-là, Darling ? s'enquit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Oh oui... celui-là, Chéri ! gémit son amant avec une envie non dissimulée.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, le Cancer adapta l'objet sur la perceuse, mettant rapidement celle-ci en route une fois cela fait. Il s'approcha de son partenaire qui ne lâchait pas des yeux le jouet en rotation lente. Deathmask caressa doucement la joue pâle avec son outil, souriant largement en entendant le soupir qui franchit les lèvres fines.

**Aphrodite tourna la** tête et lécha sur toute sa longueur le sex-toy, gémissant doucement dans la manœuvre. Il plongea ses orbes clairs dans les pupilles bleues de son compagnon qui le fixa d'un regard salace.

- Suce le !

L'ordre fit frémir le soumis qui se plia aux désirs de son dominant, prenant dans sa bouche la barre de silicone qui tournait lentement sur elle-même. Il le suçota avec délice, savourant la sensation que cela lui procurait. Il avait tellement hâte de le sentir dans son intimité.

Deathmask se pencha à l'oreille de son amant qu'il lécha doucement avant de souffler :

- Tu le veux, Darling ?

- Hmmm...

- Tu veux que je rajoute du lubrifiant ? Non, hein... tu aimes ça quand ça fait mal !

- Hmm... oui...

Sans attendre davantage, le Cancer retira le gode d'entre les lèvres fines et gourmandes de son amant pour le présenter à l'intimité de ce dernier, dont les jambes pâles étaient largement écartées par les harnais qui le suspendait. Il appuya légèrement sur la peau fragile, juste assez pour que les mouvements rotatifs du jouet soient parfaitement perceptibles. Le Poisson rejeta la tête en arrière et bascula ses hanches vers l'avant en gémissant de manière totalement indécente.

Doucement, Deathmask enfonça petit à petit la barre de silicone au creux des reins qui se cambraient pour toujours plus. Quand les trente-trois centimètres du sex-toy furent enfouis au plus profond du corps callipyge, il augmenta la vitesse de rotation, soutirant des exclamations de plus en plus bruyantes à son amant. La capacité de celui-ci à pouvoir accueillir des sexes artificiels de taille imposante et à jouir de la souffrance même la plus intime l'émerveillerait toujours.

Aphrodite se tendit dans ses attaches sous les langues de feu qui le dévoraient, ses muscles soumis à dure épreuve par la rotation de plus en plus forte de l'appareil le brûlaient, mais c'était si bon, si bon qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête. Aussi incita-t-il son amant à prolonger son doux supplice :

- Haannn... Encore... ouiiiii... Chériiii...

- Accroches-toi Darling... Vitesse maximale !

A ces mots, le crabe pressa le bouton, poussant la perceuse au maximum de sa puissance. Le cri purement dépravé qui retentit lui soutira un grognement d'envie. Voir son amant prendre autant de plaisir avec un sexe en silicone l'excitait au plus haut point. Mû d'une idée subite, il reprit la cravache, avec laquelle il avait marqué le corps pâle et soumis à son désir auparavant, et l'abattit sans ménagement sur la virilité fièrement érigée entre les jambes de son partenaire.

- Ouiiiiiiiii... Chériii... Aaaaaaahnnnn...

Aphrodite ne savait plus où donner de la tête, complètement noyé dans ce plaisir douloureux que son partenaire lui infligeait. Le gode tournant fortement en lui, la cravache fouettant son sexe suintant, les brûlures des attaches dans lesquelles il se tordait, tout ceci le poussait toujours plus près de l'orgasme.

Deathmask se délecta de la vue qui lui était ainsi offerte. Son compagnon n'était jamais aussi beau que perdu dans la débauche la plus totale. Il vit les orteils pâles et graciles se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes, signe que bientôt la jouissance faucherait son partenaire. Il intensifia ses coups de cravache, visant avec une précision quasi-chirurgicale le membre pâle auréolé de poils bleu vert pâles. Aphrodite hurla, se tendant dans la balançoire alors que de longs jets blanchâtres venaient s'échouer sur ses abdominaux finement dessinés.

Retirant sans douceur le gode de l'intimité de son amant, le Cancer s'y enfouit immédiatement et commença à se déhancher sans attendre, savourant les spasmes qui enserraient son sexe de la plus douce des façons. La voix de son amant s'envola, encore chargée de la jouissance dans laquelle il venait de basculer. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour se libérer à son tour au plus profond de ce corps qui lui appartenait, le spectacle auquel il avait assisté, et participé, l'ayant déjà énormément excité.

Épuisé, il s'affala sur le lit blanc et les oreillers roses qui se trouvaient derrière lui et essaya de retrouver une respiration normale.

- Tu comptes me laisser comme ça encore longtemps ?

La voix froide, quoiqu'un peu essoufflée et enrouée de son amant le tira de sa contemplation du plafond, et il reporta son attention sur celui qui l'avait ainsi interpellé.

Deathmask sourit avec sadisme en croisant le regard furibond de son amoureux, euh, non, de son partenaire sexuel. Il se redressa légèrement, appuyant sa tête sur l'une de ses paumes, le coude enfoncé dans le matelas moelleux.

- Hmm... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Tu sais Darling, j'avais raison, ce noir et ce rose, ça te va vraiment très bien.

Aphrodite, pour seule réponse, s'agita sur sa balançoire et claqua d'une voix froide :

- Ça va faire des vilaines marques ! Je suis sûr que j'en ai déjà ! Relâche-moi !

Mais le Cancer ne fit que sourire davantage avant de dire d'une voix lubrique :

- Ces marques te vont à merveille. Et pourquoi te relâcher ? On a toute la nuit... Et encore plein de nouveaux jouets à tester...

**~oOo~**

Shaka fulminait. Bon, ce n'était pas évident à deviner étant donné ses paupières closes et son visage impassible. Mais en y regardant bien, quelques signes ne trompaient pas : ses lèvres fines légèrement pincées, ses sourcils blonds imperceptiblement froncés et sa démarche plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée. Derrière lui, l'objet de son mécontentement le suivait, bafouillant des explications qu'il n'avait nullement envie d'entendre.

Deux jours ! Deux jours qu'Aldébaran n'était pas venu le voir pour lui apporter un bento et une couverture. Et surtout, deux jours qu'il s'inquiétait ! Lui, le bouddhiste zen et serein par excellence, s'était fait un sang d'encre pendant deux jours entiers ! Et celui pour qui il s'était fait tant de soucis osait se repointer comme une fleur pour lui proposer un cinéma, visiblement totalement inconscient des tourments dont il était l'unique responsable.

Alors oui, Shaka était furieux. Furieux contre lui-même pour les cheveux blancs et les insomnies qu'il s'était causé tout seul, et furieux contre son comparse qui l'avait lâchement abandonné sans aucune raison particulière. Il avait dû se préparer à manger et, ses talents culinaires étant loin d'être au même niveau que celui de son compagnon d'arme, ça avait été… infect, et il n'avait rien pu avaler, et la cuisine du Taureau lui avait encore plus manquée.

Et le soir, il avait vainement attendu que son camarade ne vienne le couvrir d'une couverture, lui signalant ainsi, sans le savoir, qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Il était resté toute la nuit dans son temple, en plein courant d'air ! Et maintenant, il avait le nez qui coulait, ce qui était fort disgracieux et incommodant, et surtout tout à fait inadmissible pour lui, le chevalier le plus proche de Dieu.

Shaka ouvrit la porte de sa maison rageusement, totalement perdu dans ses pensées furieuses, ayant oublié la présence de l'objet de son ire derrière lui. Tout en se défaisant de son armure, il continua à râler intérieurement contre cet être insensible qui l'avait ignoré durant deux jours entiers, le laissant se débrouiller seul et surtout… qui osait revenir la bouche en cœur comme si de rien n'était ! Quelle cruauté de sa part, alors qu'il avait pris goût à ces habitudes !

- Shaka… Je suis désolé.

La voix grave qui retentit juste derrière lui le fit presque, presque seulement, sursauter. Se retournant lentement, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Aldébaran, un peu rouge et essoufflé de lui avoir couru après depuis qu'il avait quitté son temple.

- Crois-moi, je ne pensais pas…

- Tu ne pensais pas quoi !

Le ton glacial du chevalier figea un instant le brésilien. Shaka était en colère après lui pour ne pas être venu le voir durant ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Ce qui était plutôt de bon augure quand aux sentiments que pouvait, éventuellement, éprouver le combattant méditateur à son égard. Après tout, c'était bien le but de la manœuvre, non ? Être enfin fixé sur les sentiments de Shaka à son encontre. Savoir si oui ou non, il comptait pour lui, s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite place dans le cœur de cet homme redoutable et impassible né sous le signe de la vierge.

Mais maintenant, il devait trouver une justification valable sinon cette avancée dans leur relation serait perdue. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Aldébaran ouvrit la bouche et lâcha :

- Je ne pensais pas que je te manquerai…

Le chevalier d'Or du Taureau vit parfaitement les yeux bleus de son bien aimé s'écarquiller un bref, très bref, instant avant que le visage aux traits fins et graciles ne retrouve son habituelle expression impénétrable et impavide.

Sans un mot, Shaka s'approcha du brun qui ne bougea pas d'un iota, prêt à subir les foudres de son amoureux. Celui-ci le saisit brutalement par le col, l'obligeant à se pencher vers lui pour être à sa hauteur. Aldébaran s'attendait à tout, vraiment tout... sauf à sentir soudain les lèvres fines de l'élu de son cœur s'abattre sur les siennes. Il n'eut pas même le temps de réaliser pleinement ce qu'il se passait que Shaka s'était déjà éloigné, posant sur lui un regard pensif.

Finalement, Mû avait raison. Même si ce bref contact lui avait laissé une impression étrange, le chevalier de la Vierge ne pouvait nier que cela n'avait pas été désagréable; et il sentait qu'il pourrait bien y prendre goût assez facilement. Face à lui, Aldébaran le fixait comme si soudainement un champignon lui avait poussé sur la tête. Décidant que l'expérience avait été assez concluante pour retenter un essai, Shaka reposa doucement sa bouche sur celle de son… de son quoi d'ailleurs ?

Que représentait exactement le gardien de la maison du Taureau pour lui ? Ses lèvres fines posées sur celles plus charnues de son vis à vis, Shaka repensa à toutes ces émotions qui l'avaient traversé ces deux derniers jours, alors qu'il attendait désespérément que le Taureau ne vienne le voir. Un manque… pas seulement dû aux délicieux bentos et aux couvertures bien chaudes. Même s'il ne pouvait nier que ça aussi, ça lui avait manqué.

Mais c'était surtout la présence de son compagnon d'arme qui lui avait le plus fait défaut : sa voix grave et chaude, son sourire attentionné, sa gentillesse, sa maladresse aussi parfois. Au fil des jours, il avait tellement pris l'habitude de le voir quotidiennement qu'il avait finit par considérer sa présence auprès de lui comme acquise. Et son absence aussi soudaine qu'inexpliquée lui avait laissé un arrière goût d'amertume et avait créée un vide et un manque cruel.

Le cerveau d'Albéraban enregistra lentement deux informations capitales : Shaka, l'homme qu'il aimait l'avait embrassé, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. Et surtout, plus important encore : Shaka, l'homme qui l'avait ensorcelé par son charme discret, l'embrassait à nouveau avec cette fois un peu plus d'insistance. Il devait faire quelque chose, vite ! Mais quoi ? Ah, oui… Répondre au baiser serait un bon début, un premier pas…

Doucement, le gardien du deuxième temple zodiacal mût sa bouche sous celle de son surprenant agresseur, n'osant pas encore vraiment croire à sa bonne fortune. La réaction de son bien aimé fut au-delà de ses espérances, les mains fines de ce dernier se glissant lentement derrière sa nuque alors que ses lèvres bougeaient peu à peu à l'unisson des siennes. Il avait l'impression qu'une nuée de papillons naissait et s'agitait frénétiquement dans son ventre.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement, se découvrant du bout des lèvres sans oser aller plus loin pour l'un, savourant les sensations inédites et grisantes que lui procurait cet échange inédit pour l'autre. Resserrant sa prise sur la nuque bronzée de celui auquel il s'était finalement attaché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû, Shaka prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser, poussé par les sensations étranges que cet échange lui procurait.

Quand une langue curieuse vint lécher délicatement ses lèvres, Aldébaran soupira d'aise en entrouvrant doucement sa bouche, laissant le muscle humide l'envahir peu à peu de la plus délicieuse des façons. Timidement, il posa ses paumes sur les hanches menues de celui qui avait volé son coeur, qui se rapprocha immédiatement de lui, collant son corps fin et délié au sien beaucoup plus massif. Une immense vague de félicité écrasa sa poitrine.

Shaka se sentit immédiatement bien, blotti contre la silhouette musclée et rassurante du brésilien. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait l'enveloppait complètement et lui donnait envie de bien plus. Il voulait sentir la peau hâlée tout contre sienne, il voulait toucher de ses mains les muscles qu'il devinait fermes et bien dessinés, il voulait… il voulait… s'unir à cet homme qui savait si bien prendre soin de lui sans pour autant l'étouffer et auquel il s'était inconditionnellement attaché.

Un léger soupir lui échappa quand les larges et puissantes paumes glissèrent lentement sur ses hanches, effleurant à peine ses fesses avant de revenir à leur place initiale. Nouant ses bras autour du cou du Taureau, Shaka admit en son for intérieur qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce chevalier réputé pour sa puissance au combat et qui avec lui se montrait si doux et si attentif. Peut-être... Peut-être qu'avoir une relation avec ce brun si prévenant serait agréable ?

Aldébaran avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Shaka, l'inaccessible et magnifique Shaka, se tenait là, entre ses bras, sa langue jouant avec la sienne, ses bras noués sur sa nuque. Il n'en revenait pas. Pitié, si c'était un rêve... que personne ne le réveille. Les yeux fermés, il savourait les délicieuses sensations que lui procuraient les lèvres et le corps du blond contre lui. Timidement, il fit naviguer ses paumes sur les hanches de son amoureux, craignant que celui-ci ne le repousse soudainement.

Un frisson grisant traversa le brésilien quand les doigts déliés du chevalier d'Or de la Vierge se glissèrent sous son t-shirt, effleurant sa peau avec curiosité. Quand les mains douces de celui que ses sentiments avait choisis se posèrent pleinement sur son épiderme, le brun pris pleinement conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. Shaka, celui qu'il aimait en secret depuis des mois, l'embrassait, le touchait, se collant à lui de tout son corps.

Décidant qu'il devait agir, Aldébaran resserra son étreinte autour de la silhouette éthérée de l'homme dédié à Bouddha, ses paumes glissant jusqu'au fessier ferme et rebondi qu'il n'avait jamais osé rêver toucher. Shaka gémit doucement dans sa bouche à cet attouchement et le chevalier d'Or du Taureau sentit un feu sacré enflammer ses reins et ses sens. Ce ne fut que quand le possesseur de l'attaque des Cercles Célestes s'écarta légèrement de lui que le brésilien s'aperçut que leur proximité physique empêchait toute dissimulation possible de la preuve plus que tangible du désir qu'il éprouvait pour son compagnon d'armes.

Le chevalier d'Or de la Vierge plongea un regard chargé d'envie dans celui de son comparse, trouvant que ses joues légèrement rougies et son petit air embarrassé lui donnaient des allures de gros nounours. Il avait parfaitement senti contre son ventre le début d'érection de son camarade et loin de s'en sentir offusqué, il était... flatté ? Non, plus que cela... Excité ? Oui, voilà, c'était ça. Sentir la preuve concrète du désir de celui qu'il admettait finalement aimer bien plus qu'en ami l'excitait plus qu'autre chose.

- Je... Hmm... Tu sais...

Les bégaiements gênés du brun le firent sourire et l'attendrirent, devinant sans mal que celui-ci cherchait comment justifier une réaction totalement compréhensible. Sans un mot, Shaka reprit possession de la bouche de son amoureux et, d'une impulsion souple et gracieuse, enroula ses jambes fines autour de la taille de celui-ci, un sourire étirant ses lèvres quand les paumes chaudes et puissantes se posèrent sur ses fesses.

Ses échanges buccaux avec le respectueux et gentil colosse avaient attisés cette faim étrange en lui. Empli de curiosité face à toutes ces sensations étranges qui le parcouraient, il voulait aller plus loin encore. Ce qu'il éprouvait n'était pas menaçant ni gênant, bien au contraire. C'était étonnant, chaud et addictif, et il souhaitait découvrir ce que ses sens lui suggéraient. Pourquoi ne goûterait-il pas lui aussi à ce dont il avait été le témoin dans le jardin du Bélier ?

Oui, il voulait lui aussi expérimenter et découvrir plus avant ces délicieux émois qu'il sentait naître au creux de ses reins. Cette nouvelle voie qu'il avait découverte dans ces bras là l'appelait. La tournure que prenaient les choses entre le Taureau et lui l'intriguait, ses ressentis le poussant à désirer se couler un peu plus contre ce corps massif. Préférant laisser à plus tard le pourquoi du comment il éprouvait tout cela au contact du gardien de la deuxième maison, il avait juste envie de suivre ces élans nouveaux et hautement appréciables.

Surpris de se retrouver soudainement avec le serviteur de Bouddha dans les bras, Aldébaran remercia intérieurement le ciel d'être d'une carrure bien plus imposante que celui-ci et le petit poids de son fardeau. Combien pesait-il ? Cinquante kilos ? Soixante ? Guère plus en tout cas. Ses sourcils bruns se froncèrent et il se promit de veiller de plus près à l'alimentation de son précieux paquet. Ce n'était très certainement pas bon pour la santé d'être aussi mince.

Mais ses pensées furent court-circuitées quand la brindille qu'il portait donna un léger coup de hanche lui faisant parfaitement sentir son état similaire au sien. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la croupe ronde de son amoureux alors qu'un grognement d'envie roulait dans sa gorge. Son coeur battit la chamade et son désir explosa littéralement, à ce simple constat : Shaka le désirait ! La bouche fine de l'élu de son coeur se détacha légèrement de la sienne pour lui souffler avant de revenir lui voler le souffle :

- Ma chambre...

**D'un pas hésitant, **Aldébaran prit la direction du couloir, sa progression à travers le salon pas vraiment facilitée par le méditateur lové dans ses bras qui l'embrassait passionnément. Après s'être cogné dans la table basse, le coin du canapé et celui d'un mur, sans parler de l'encadrement d'une porte, il réussit à atteindre le couloir menant vers la chambre de son compagnon d'armes, qui eut la délicatesse de lui indiquer que c'était la troisième porte à droite.

Arriver jusqu'à la porte indiquée fut périlleux, le chevalier d'Or du Taureau prenant garde à ne pas cogner son précieux fardeau dans les murs tout en étant concentré sur les délicieuses sensations que lui procuraient les lèvres et la langue de son bien aimé. Mais ouvrir la porte sans lâcher celui-ci fut une gageure. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais infructueux avant de réussir à finalement appuyer sur la clenche et pousser le battant d'un coup de pied, certes un peu trop brusque et empressé. Mais qui irait le lui reprocher au vu de la situation, n'est-ce pas ?

Agrippé au cou du brésilien, Shaka se perdait dans la bouche chaude et humide de son partenaire. Il avait vu juste en pensant qu'il pourrait y prendre goût tout comme Mû avec Milo, en fait il en était déjà complètement accro. Et il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il avait l'impression que son corps brûlait de l'intérieur, et il voulait se laisser consumer par les flammes de ce désir ardent. Ses mains s'accrochaient aux cheveux bruns, gémissant doucement dans la bouche de ce puissant combattant si généreux et à l'aura si chaude et douce.

Il sentit plus qu'autre chose Aldébaran s'asseoir sur son lit, les ressors du matelas grinçant douloureusement sous leurs poids conjugués. A califourchon sur les genoux de celui qui avait su le toucher de bien des manières, le chevalier d'Or de la Vierge profita d'être à la même hauteur que ce dernier pour lui ôter son t-shirt, ses paumes naviguant immédiatement sur le torse puissamment musclé, se gorgeant de l'épiderme hâlé et brûlant.

Le brun savoura les caresses que lui prodigua Shaka, n'osant pas les lui rendre tant il craignait que la silhouette éthérée ne se brise entre ses larges mains. Ses paumes étaient sagement posées sur la taille fine de l'élu de son coeur, et ne bougeaient pas d'un centimètre. Doucement, il se sentit poussé sur le matelas du petit lit une place de son compagnon d'armes, et docilement il s'allongea, le corps délié de la Vierge sur le sien.

Le gardien de la sixième maison zodiacale contempla le buste bronzé et les muscles parfaitement dessinés de son compagnon, passant et repassant ses mains sur toute cette peau couleur pain d'épice qui s'offrait à lui. Son propre épiderme semblait si pâle à côté de celui de son amoureux. Plongeant ses orbes azurs dans celles chocolat du Taureau, il souffla :

- Déshabille-moi...

Obéissant à la requête murmurée de son si léger partenaire, Aldébaran saisit le bas du t-shirt qui couvrait le buste penché sur lui et l'ôta avec délicatesse, dévoilant un torse aux muscles finement ciselés. Intimidé par la beauté presque irréelle du jeune homme à califourchon sur ses hanches, il posa le bout de son index sur le pectoral gauche de celui-ci. Un sourire amusé étira la bouche fine de Shaka qui prit entre les siennes la main du brun pour la poser pleinement sur sa peau et savourer ce contact enivrant.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais... chuchota-t-il, guidant la large paume sur son torse, puis sur son ventre plat avant de la relâcher.

- Mais tu es si beau... et si mince, répondit Aldébaran d'une voix qui exprimait parfaitement son ravissement empreint de déférence.

Sans répondre, le jeune homme éthéré se pencha vers la bouche si addictive de son amoureux pour la lui ravir à nouveau.

Aldébaran répondit avec passion au baiser, caressant le dos de celui qui l'enchantait totalement, d'abord timidement puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance, se délectant de la douceur de cet épiderme laiteux sous ses mains et des doux gémissements qu'il soutirait à son bien aimé. Un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds quand les doigts fins errèrent sur ses flancs en de légers attouchements grisants, et il se sentit chavirer pour de bon.

Les deux Chevaliers prirent le temps de se découvrir, se caressant langoureusement et s'embrassant passionnément. Leurs pantalons et sous-vêtements respectifs atterrirent sur le plancher clair de la chambre, alors que les ressors du petit lit grinçaient sous les doux mouvements des deux corps nus couchés l'un sur l'autre. Peu à peu les attouchements se firent plus hardis et audacieux, le désir devenant toujours plus brûlant.

Leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements conjugués emplirent la pièce au fil des minutes qui s'écoulèrent. Les longues mèches de cheveux blonds de Shaka encadraient leurs visages aux bouches soudées telles une rivière d'or, les paumes puissantes d'Aldébaran les agrippant par moment avant de retourner explorer le corps callipyge étendu sur lui. Le blond se redressa lentement, relâchant la bouche si agréable de son partenaire et lui souffla :

- J'ai envie...

Aldébaran déglutit difficilement, se contentant d'hocher la tête, signifiant ainsi que lui aussi avait envie, très envie même pour être honnête. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait appris lors de ses recherches sur le sujet délicat de l'amour charnel entre hommes, son expérience n'étant jusqu'à maintenant qu'hétérosexuelle, le Chevalier d'Or du Taureau dirigea lentement ses mains vers la raie des fesses de son futur amant.

Mais à sa grande surprise celui-ci se mit soudainement en position du lotus et commença à méditer. Éberlué, l'homme massif questionna son amoureux :

- Euh... Shaka ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

D'un ton tranquille, Shaka, toujours en position de méditation mais à présent en lévitation à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son érection tendue, expliqua :

- C'est du tantrisme.

- Hein ?

Amusé par la réponse plus qu'éloquente du brun, le vénérateur de Bouddha expliqua calmement :

- Le tantrisme est une sorte de méditation qui permet de développer les cinq sens pour être en parfait accord avec son partenaire et l'Univers. En méditant ainsi, je contrôle parfaitement mon énergie sexuelle et je la mets en mouvement dans mon corps.

- Ah... d'accord... souffla Aldébaran, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris.

De longues secondes passèrent durant lesquelles ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent, le chevalier d'Or de la Vierge restant en suspension dans les airs, à quelques centimètres au dessus du corps massif de son futur amant. Puis sous les yeux éberlués du brun, Shaka commença à descendre petit à petit vers son érection.

- Shaka... Attends ! Tu vas... Hmmm...

Mais Albébaran n'eut pas le temps de signaler à son amant qu'il risquait de se faire mal que celui-ci s'empalait déjà sur son érection. Entièrement ! Se sentir soudainement avalé et enserré par le corps de son amoureux faillit bien faire instantanément jouir le chevalier d'Or du Taureau qui grogna et serra les dents pour se retenir.

Shaka soupira de bien-être sous l'étrange et plus qu'agréable sensation d'être empli par la virilité imposante de son amant. Il bougea lentement ses hanches, appréciant les vagues brûlantes mais douces qui montaient dans ses reins à chacun de ses gestes. Entendant la respiration hachée et saccadée du brun étendu sous lui, il entrouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant le visage crispé et rougi de celui-ci.

- Ça va ? s'enquit-il.

Le hochement de tête du brun le rassura et il reprit ses lents déhanchements, prenant tout son temps pour faire grandir et amplifier le désir qui le consumait. Priant intérieurement pour pouvoir tenir, Aldébaran renonça à comprendre par quel miracle son amant avait réussi à se passer de préparation et de lubrifiant et mit toute son énergie à retenir son orgasme déjà bien trop proche à son goût.

Durant de longues, très longues minutes, le chevalier d'Or de la Vierge chevaucha son amant avec une lenteur insoutenable pour celui-ci. Aldébaran se raccrochait aux draps, s'empêchant de saisir à pleines mains les hanches fines de son partenaire pour le pousser à accélérer le mouvement. Les soupirs de Shaka et les grognements du brun emplirent peu à peu la pièce, couvrant à peine les grincements des ressors du sommier du lit.

- Shaka... Hmmm... souffla le brésilien, espérant faire ainsi comprendre à son amoureux qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

- Hmmmm... Respire... Hannn...

L'indien rejeta la tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux blonds allant caresser les cuisses bronzées de son partenaire sous lui.

Un gémissement particulièrement sonore de son amant, fit perdre à Aldébaran le peu de contrôle qu'il avait réussi à garder jusque là. D'une main, il saisit le sexe érigé et délaissé de Shaka, le masturbant fermement, et de l'autre il s'agrippa à une hanche fine, donnant des coups de reins pour s'engoncer plus rapidement et brutalement dans l'antre chaud et si délicieusement étroit de celui qui l'accueillait si souplement au creux de ses reins.

- Haaammm !

L'exclamation lascive du chevalier né sous le signe de la Vierge, surpris par la brusque accélération des mouvements de leurs corps, poussa le Chevalier d'Or du Taureau à continuer dans cette voie, et leur union charnelle jusqu'à présent lente et tendre devint beaucoup plus passionnée. Les ressors du sommier protestèrent énergiquement, alors qu'Aldébaran se redressait pour embrasser fougueusement son si bel amant et couvrir son torse de caresses.

Deux cris jouissifs signèrent la fin de cet acte profond d'amour partagé, le silence reprenant ses droits dans la chambre, seulement entrecoupé par deux respirations haletantes et les bruits humides de baisers échangés.

- Et Bouddha dit : "Je me cacherai dans le cœur de l'homme ; c'est le seul endroit où il oubliera de me chercher.", **souffla doucement Shaka.**

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres d'Aldébaran qui répondit sur le même ton, ses mains caressant le dos finement musclé de son si merveilleux amant :

- Chez moi, on dit que l'amour est aveugle, et qu'il faut donc le toucher.

Relevant la tête qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule bronzée de son colossal amoureux, Shaka plongea ses orbes aigues-marine dans celles chocolat de celui-ci :

- C'est amusant...

Les deux fidèles d'Athéna s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, se câlinant tendrement. Le plus mince des deux étendus sur le corps du plus grand. Blottis ainsi l'un contre l'autre, ils se sentaient bien, très bien même, et n'avaient surtout pas envie de bouger. Du bout des doigts, Aldébaran attrapa la couverture froissée au pied du lit et la rabattit sur eux, resserrant son étreinte sur le corps callipyge de son amour. Les doigts fins de celui-ci naviguèrent doucement sur sa peau, y dessinant des arabesques abstraites.

- Tu ne compte pas disparaitre à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit soudainement Shaka.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets que je t'apporterais des bentos tous les jours, et je viendrais chaque soir te couvrir avec une couverture. Je t'aiderai à porter ton armure quand tu l'emmèneras en révision...

- Hmm... D'accord. Mais tu sais, je n'aime pas trop la cuisine indienne, je préfère la cuisine brésilienne...

Aldébaran sourit et murmura :

- J'en prends note. Je te ferais la cuisine tous les jours. De toute façon, je compte bien te remplumer un peu. Tu es trop mince, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé. Et si tu ne manges pas, tu vas finir par disparaître.

Amusé par les soucis que son amoureux se faisait pour lui, son amant répondit :

- Et moi, je t'apprendrais le tantrisme.

- En parlant de ça... tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas fait mal quand tu... euh... tu... enfin... voilà... tu comprends, non ?

Shaka pouffa doucement en entendant la gêne plus qu'évidente dans la voix du gardien de la deuxième maison zodiacale.

- Hé ! Te moque pas ! ronchonna ce dernier.

- Je ne me moque pas... je trouve ça drôle que tu sois encore si timide après ce que l'on vient de faire, c'est tout. Mais, c'est mignon.

Se reprenant, il expliqua calmement à son amoureux :

- C'est grâce au tantrisme. J'ai pu détendre mes muscles internes au maximum pour pouvoir te recevoir sans le moindre problème. C'est tout simple.

- Sans lubrifiant ?

- Je t'assure que je n'ai ressenti aucune souffrance, rassura Shaka.

Alors qu'Aldébaran s'apprêtait à argumenter, un craquement sinistre retentit, faisant se figer les deux amants. Le matelas sur lequel ils reposaient s'effondra brutalement dans un fracas épouvantable, un nuage de poussière se soulevant autour d'eux. Une fois sûrs et certains qu'ils ne tomberaient pas plus bas que le plancher où ils avaient atterri, les deux chevaliers pouffèrent de rire en chœur, amusés par le triste sort que venait de subir leur couche.

- Je crois qu'on a cassé ton lit, chuchota le brun.

- J'en rachèterai un demain, répondit le blond. Et puis, puisqu'on est ensemble, j'en prendrais un deux places...

Un sourire béat éclaira le visage basané du Chevalier d'Or du Taureau qui déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe de la tête blonde qui reposait sur son torse.

Bien plus haut dans le sanctuaire, Deathmask posait un regard amusé mais épuisé sur son amant qui s'observait dans le grand miroir en pied de sa chambre. Leurs activités charnelles et sadiques l'avaient éreinté, même si ça avait été profondément satisfaisant, comme toujours. Une voix outrée le sortit de sa contemplation oisive et tranquille.

- C'est quoi cette marque ? Elle est affreuse ! Elle m'enlaidit ! Regarde moi ça ! C'est totalement disgracieux ! Comment as-tu pu me faire quelque chose d'aussi hideux !

Aphrodite se retourna vers son amant, dardant sur lui un regard furibond. Lui n'était nullement fatigué par leurs précédentes occupations. Son énergie quasi inépuisable faisait l'admiration du Chevalier d'Or du Cancer, même si celui-ci ne l'avouerait jamais. D'une voix ensommeillée, ce dernier lui répondit :

- Tu es toujours aussi magnifique. Allez viens te coucher, je t'arrangerai ça demain. Promis.

Le froncement de nez du Chevalier d'Or du Poisson indiqua clairement au Cancer l'énervement de celui-ci, et à quel point l'homme, si pygocole quand il ne portait pas son armure, était loin de jeter l'éponge.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Je ne vais certainement pas rester comme ça jusqu'à demain ! Tu ne vois pas à quel point c'est laid ?! Je ne veux pas être aussi moche qu'Aldébaran !

Les cris colériques d'Aphrodite réveillèrent la libido pourtant satisfaite de Deathmask qui se redressa et susurra d'une voix sadique :

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'excites quand tu es en colère !

Le Poisson leva un sourcil dubitatif, avant de minauder malicieusement :

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

- Oh oui ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point... gronda son amant, une expression carnassière se formant peu à peu sur ces traits virils.

D'un bond, Masque de Mort se jeta sur son si beau soumis si peu docile, le jetant sans aucune manière sur le lit, bien décidé à le faire crier encore mais d'une toute autre manière.

Alors que des cris érotiques retentissaient dans le douzième temple du Zodiaque dans le premier, Mû et Milo se câlinaient tendrement dans leur lit bizarrement penché. Milo caressait d'une main tendre la longue chevelure violette de son compagnon, savourant la chaleur du corps nu de celui-ci lové contre le sien, Mû jouant machinalement avec son autre main, entremêlant leurs doigts. D'une voix où perçait encore la langueur post-coïtale, le Scorpion souffla :

- Il va falloir changer de lit. On l'a encore cassé.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres fines du Bélier qui répondit sur le même ton :

- On devrait prendre une carte de fidélité dans ce magasin, ils finissent par nous voir un peu trop souvent changer de literie...

- Hmm... Quoi que souviens-toi, la dernière fois c'était la table de la salle à manger.

Mû rit doucement :

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

**~oOo~**

Une clochette tinta agréablement quand Mû poussa la porte de l'unique magasin de meuble de Rodario, se dirigeant immédiatement vers le rayon literie. A sa grande surprise, il y retrouva une certaine silhouette qu'il connaissait bien : Shaka. S'approchant de son ami qui observait avec attention les lits exposés, il le salua, attirant ainsi son attention.

- Oh, bonjour à toi aussi Mû. lui répondit son ami.

Le léger sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de son compagnon d'armes, habituellement si impassible, surprit le Bélier qui l'observa avec plus d'attention. Les iris bleus du chevalier d'Or de la Vierge brillaient de mille feux et le blond semblait bien plus épanoui. Curieux, Mû lui en fit la remarque :

- Je te trouve bien plus détendu que d'habitude...

Le sourire de Shaka s'agrandit imperceptiblement avant qu'il ne réponde :

- J'ai trouvé un autre moyen de me rapprocher de Bouddha. Les voix d'Amida sont parfois surprenantes et impénétrables…

Alors que le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier s'apprêtait à rebondir sur ces paroles, espérant avoir de plus amples explications sur le sujet, un vendeur arriva dans leur direction et leur demanda :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Messieurs ?

Les deux protecteurs du sanctuaire répondirent d'une même voix :

- Je voudrais un lit deux places très solide !

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard surpris avant de se sourire, mutuellement amusés, chacun comprenant ce que sous-entendait une telle demande. Un éclair malicieux passa dans les yeux aigue-marine de Shaka qui rajouta d'une voix tranquille :

- Pour moi, le lit le plus grand et le plus solide que vous avez en stock, je vous prie.

Le vendeur hocha la tête et entraîna ses deux clients vers les articles souhaités.

Mû se pencha alors vers son compagnon d'armes et lui souffla :

- Les voix d'Amida sont impénétrables, hein ? Elles ne seraient pas plutôt brésiliennes ?

Seul un léger pouffement lui répondit et Mû ne put que sourire, ravi de voir que finalement ses amis s'étaient trouvés, de la même manière que Milo et lui. Le tibétain leur souhaita intérieurement un bonheur aussi immense et intense que le sien. Le temps des batailles reviendrait, alors autant savourer ces instants de paix et de félicité.

**Fin.**

* * *

Commentaire des auteures :

Et voilà, quand Eros le Dieu de l'amour sévit au sanctuaire sous nos plumes, ça donne un cocktail déjanté pour nos preux chevaliers en armure. Nous, on a adorée, et on a beaucoup rit, beaucoup transpiré aussi. En tout cas, on s'est bien amusées à former ces couples parfois improbables et parfois aux relations un peu scabreuses, on avoue. Mais bon, avouez qu'il fallait le faire, non ? Ça nous a beaucoup inspirées en tout cas.

Merci à Lili pour son incroyable travail et son abnégation ! Et merci à Yzan pour son incroyable patience (la pauvre est traumatisée elle ne peut plus voir le mot : Blond sans frèmir XD).

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

Sasuke se recula des écrans des deux auteures.

- Ce serait bien si vous restiez dans ce fandom, non ? ose-t-il tout en croisant les doigts dans son dos.

Yzanmyo et Lilicat s'exclament en chœur, harassées par leur dur labeur, mais outrées :

- Non mais ça va pas ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer Sasu ! On a encore des millions d'idées à écrire à ton sujet ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça on a du pain sur la planche…

Sasuke préfère battre silencieusement en retraite dépité, vite récupéré par un blond qui se veut rassurant :

- Allez t'en fais pas va. Je suis là moi, je te soutiens.

- Justement, c'est bien ça qui me fait peur… marmonne le brun.

Un peu plus loin, Hyôga et Shun qui n'ont rien perdu de la conversation tordent le nez, un peu déçus.

- Oh, c'est dommage, c'était bien nous deux pourtant… soupire Shun.

- Écoute, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que… commence Hyôga.

- Peut-être que rien du tout ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Elles ont raison, qu'elles aillent donc sévir ailleurs ces deux folles ! Moi, en dominateur sauvage de ce triton ! explose Deathmask.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le triton ! s'exclame Aphrodite, vert de rage. Ceci dit, je suis d'accord ! Qu'elles aillent donc embêter d'autres personnages ! J'ai eu ma dose moi ! Non mais… N'importe quoi !

Milo, Mû, Aldébaran et Shaka arrivent sur ces entrefaites tout aussi énervés. Une violente dispute éclate entre les huit chevaliers du Zodiaque, ce dont les deux auteures profitent pour s'éclipser discrètement.

Yzan chuchote :

- Tu crois qu'on y a été trop fort ?

- Mais non, penses-tu ! Et puis le coup du couple SM ou du tantrisme, c'était tellement tentant ! Et puis ça les change de devoir sauver Athéna... pour une fois.

Les deux auteures se retournent tout de même vers le lecteur alors que les personnages derrière elles commencent à en venir aux mains et aux attaques zodiacales diverses.

- Bon, peut-être qu'on aura d'autres idées, hein…

- Oui, mais en attendant, vous pouvez toujours nous laisser une petite review, ça nous encourage.


End file.
